


【全球门将保护协会】番外 鸡飞狗跳的梅尔伍德

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 我十分用心写的利物浦群像
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01  
2013年7月，我签下了人生中最重要的一份合约，转会红军利物浦，以接替外租的西班牙功勋门将雷纳，与我同期加入球队的还有库蒂尼奥。  
教练罗杰斯和队长杰拉德一同欢迎我们的加入，我其实很忐忑，因为老东家桑德兰是个小球队，来到利物浦就像是乡下人进城一样，好在我不是话特别多的那种人，我觉得应该能与队友相处的不错吧？  
队长的情绪不是特别好，也对啊，他身边最重要的那个男人退役了，以后就真的只有他一个人扛着整支球队前行了。其他几个队长，亨德森和阿格则很热情的接待了我，尤其是同样来自桑德兰的亨德森，对我照顾的无微不至，让我以极快的速度融入了这个小渔村。  
13-14赛季开始了，杰队抛掉悲伤，情绪高涨的带领队伍向英超冠军冲击，整支队伍围绕着杰队团结一心。  
比赛就那么一场一场的踢着，在某一次主场时，我们队的吉祥物利物鸟在场边和球迷互动，我在一边热身，就瞥了我们mighty一眼——这个玩意怎么和教练长得一模一样啊。我控制不住的笑了，然后走神了，门将教练略带严肃的批评我：“西蒙……”  
“对不起，我刚才走神了。”  
我对我自己的外貌认识的很清楚，一点也不出众，可是俱乐部宣传部门的员工却总是爱找我拍宣传海报，说我的脸型上镜会显得稳重，我的方脸很上镜？训练结束后，我滚了一身泥，想要去浴室洗澡。梅尔伍德更衣室的水龙头是玄学，就那么几个好用，给维修工反映了之后，还是得用百米冲刺的速度才能抢到好用的蓬蓬头，我正准备冲刺，又被同事拦住了，要为赞助商拍宣传照片，我对那个女员工说：“我起码先把脸洗干净吧？”“不，西蒙，这次我们要拍战损风格的。”  
拍照也是工作的一部分，我配合他们完成工作后飞速冲向更衣室，我觉得罗杰斯看到我冲刺的速度可能会让我打前锋吧。拿着我最爱的柠檬味沐浴露，一边哼着球迷为我们编写的助威歌，一边推开更衣室和浴室之间的门帘。  
然后就没有然后了。  
整个世界只剩下了哗哗的水声，我，西蒙-米尼奥莱，有交往很长时间的女朋友的钢铁直男，穿着一条很可爱的海绵宝宝内裤，看着我的两个花臂后卫——丹尼尔-阿格和马丁-斯科特尔在做不可描述的事情。他们一直都是铁血后卫，但阿格被斯科特尔顶在墙壁上，硬是表现出了难得的妩媚。  
我们三个人面面相觑，我飞速转动大脑，决定先开口：“抱歉，我打扰到你们了。马丁，丹尼尔他伤还没好利索，你注意点……”我穿上脏衣服换好鞋拎着手机就开车跑了。  
妈呀，这也太刺激了吧……  
其实我本人只喜欢女孩子，但如果身边的朋友有喜欢同性的，那我也不会多说什么，毕竟世间万物是千姿多彩的，只是上来就这么刺激，我有点受不了。哪一个晚上，我满脑子都是两条花臂在做各种体位。  
神啊，放过我吧！  
这样的结果就是我顶着不是特别重的黑眼圈去训练，罗杰斯没有发现异常，但杰队注意到了不对劲，他刚想跟我说点什么，两条花臂就拉走了我，斯科特尔特别热情的说：“队长，这事交给我和丹尼尔就行了。”杰队一脸狐疑的离开我们仨。  
没人注意到我们仨这边时，我举手投降：“我嘴很严实的！”“这都不是秘密了好吧……”斯科特尔不屑一顾的说道，丹队就显得得体一些了，他笑着说：“你来利物浦这么长时间了，我们做队友的还没有一起吃过饭，怎么样，聚个餐，算是对你的补偿？”  
“好吧，什么时候？”我也想借这个机会拉近和队友之间的距离。  
“不用管了，我去接你。”斯科特尔拍拍我的肩膀。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
我挑了一支拿得出手的红酒作为礼物，提前整理好自己的形象，卫衣、没有那么多洞洞的牛仔裤和小白鞋，又不是俱乐部正式的聚会，这样穿应该不会出太大的问题。  
到了约定的时间，我租住的公寓楼下传来喇叭声，还有斯科特尔中气十足的呼喊：“西！蒙！”妈呀，他竟然是骑摩托车来的？他见我疑惑的表情，扔给我一个头盔，然而我作为一个门将，下意识的接住印有队徽的红色头盔然后大脚开出去——我不得不放下红酒去捡头盔而斯科特尔趴在车把上笑到流泪。  
我们十分嚣张的飙车去往后卫组的家。  
丹队正在用烤箱加热食物，毕竟不能指望每个人都会做饭，有些人靠外卖就能活下去，看样子他们是拜托饭店做好半成品然后随便热热就能上桌的，丹麦人接过红酒，很开心的说：“谢谢西蒙，等会我们一起试一试吧？”  
在等待最后一道菜时，斯科特尔把刚才的糗事告诉了丹队，丹队靠在斯科特尔身上笑哭了，他一边抹着眼泪一边说：“我们送走了Jerzy和pepe，怎么又来了一个神人啊……”  
“两个前辈做了什么？”  
“其实pepe没做什么事，就是Jerzy喝多了酒之后跳车前盖上蹦迪被警察带走了，他和路易斯那个夏天都转会离队，哎，也不知道他俩关系怎么样了，萨米都帮忙把话带到那种程度了，Jerzy还是一点反应也没有，可他眼神说的就是喜欢路易斯啊，现在Jerzy已经退役了，路易斯离婚，那Jerzy为什么不去追路易斯。” 丹队说着前辈们的八卦，我在一边安静的听着，一边努力通过比赛的画面把相关人物联系起来——贵军真乱。  
酒香四溢，饭菜的口味合适，总而言之，这是顿很开心的晚饭。  
后来我们三个人经常一起出动，准确说是他俩秀恩爱拉着我去当电灯泡去拍照，以至于我女朋友小茉莉从比利时来看望我时，她特别意外我的拍照技术有了质的提升，虽然自拍还是那么的难看。  
听说小茉莉来了，斯科特尔和丹队非要见面，我小心翼翼的向小茉莉说明了队友的情况，结果小茉莉打开手机里的网页收藏夹——AO3和汤不热，向我展示了skagger的相关创作，我草草瞥了几眼不可描述，妈呀，两条花臂的噩梦又在眼前。我不得不听小茉莉“科普”了队内几对大热的CP，什么杰队和阿隆索在伊斯坦布尔之夜定情，什么最讨厌利物浦的曼联队长加里内维尔被人抓拍到和我们队副在利物浦夜色中摩天轮的最高处接吻。  
神啊，放过我吧。  
后卫夫夫很热情的招待了小茉莉，并且拍着胸脯保证我在利物浦跟队友相处的很好。  
呵呵，可是很好，我恨不得想拿刀捅了斯科特尔——他冲我展示了他拉风的脚法，进了乌龙球，索性比赛结果是我们赢球了，杰队坐在一边看斯科特尔向我道歉：“哈哈哈我想起了Jamie对jerzy单场进俩乌龙哈哈哈。”算了，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，我就原谅他吧。  
等我们的丹尼尔-阿格队长再进乌龙时，我已经说不出话来，球迷们批评我说丢球之后就像至亲去世一样丧，我求求你们来体验一把全员卧底的后防线，你能不丧？开什么玩笑。  
我们磕磕绊绊的在圣诞节前排在了积分榜的第一位，这是一个很梦幻的事情，因为从英超建立以来，我们从来都没有拿到过顶级联赛的冠军，对杰队而言，他就差这一个冠军就能完成职业生涯的拼图了。  
平安夜前我们没有那么铺张的举办了官方聚会，小茉莉也被邀请出席，杰队讲了几句祝福和鼓励的话就被拽下来一起喝酒。聚会进行到中途，我去厕所，在男厕门外听到了杰队在跟别人通话，语气很无力的说：“我需要你。”我无意窥探队长隐私，于是换了一个楼层的厕所。再次见到队长，他已经恢复了精神头。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
球队的状态起起伏伏，劫富济贫是常事。  
略带玻璃人属性的丹队又伤了，我对斯科特尔故意挤眉弄眼，暗示那天我看到的画面，斯科特尔故作凶狠的弹了我的耳垂，丹队略带羞涩的用护腿板砸我，杰队一脸蒙蔽的看着他唯一能打的门将被两个后卫“暴打”：“嘿，马丁，丹尼尔，放过西蒙。”  
罗杰斯进来看到我们三个人闹做一团，他是很高兴看到更衣室的气氛如此之好，但这是我们三个人的秘密。  
算来算去，这是我们第三次在圣诞节拿到积分榜第一位，前两次都错过了联赛冠军，用东方的话来说再一再二不再三，第三次我们有信心问鼎冠军。可是我们却遭遇了连续的伤病，刚刚养好伤没多久的丹队再次受伤，为了向罗杰斯证明自己能行，他要求队医为他打封闭。  
斯科特尔那天特别特别的烦躁，我怕他和丹队会打起来，队医拉架劝不住，我就在旁边看着他俩吵。  
“丹尼尔，你这是为什么？你明明知道打封闭就是早透支你接下来的运动生涯！”斯科特尔咆哮道，丹队把一个瓷杯子摔在地上：“教练派人去跟南安普顿谈判想引入洛夫伦，我能不这样做吗？我要让教练知道我能上场，我可以！”  
“艹！”斯科特尔甩门而去，我不放心，追了上去。他就在医疗室外烦躁的拿拳头锤墙，我不知该如何去安慰这个心疼伴侣的男人，所以返回医疗室。  
医生抽出药液，丹队视死如归的闭上眼睛等待针头刺入关节腔，我能想象到会有多疼，在医生把针头戳进皮肤时，下意识的摁住丹队的上半身，然后，丹队发出了十分痛苦的嘶吼声，我觉得我都要摁不住他了，他身上的纹身图案都被疼出的冷汗浸湿，他用手捂住脸，而我也选择背身，给丹队留下哭泣的空间。  
最痛苦的注射完成了，队医还需要对丹队进行一些继续治疗，压抑的气氛催促我离开医疗室，丹队的伴侣斯科特尔同样在医疗室外面红了眼眶，我拍了拍他的肩膀；“还得等一会，一块抽支烟吧。”  
我俩蹲在没有监控的通风处，我也不知道裤兜里为什么还有陈年老烟，这时候翻出来正好，我们什么都没有说，静静的吐出一个又一个的烟圈，斯科特尔的手机铃声响起，是他特意为丹队设定的，他丝毫没有避讳我：“丹尼尔。”  
那边丹尼尔的声音比较虚弱：“刚结束治疗，你能来搀扶我吗？”  
斯科特尔用手捏灭烟头：“等我。”我担心现在斯科特尔的精神状态无法让他安全开车回家，可又觉得应该给经受不同折磨的伴侣留下抚慰彼此的空间，我开车回家，抱着毛绒玩具愣神到睡着。  
当杰队知道丹队打了封闭上场，不管其他队友还在场，直接开骂：“丹尼尔，你这是在拿你后面的时间赌博！争冠的路子还很长！你不用担心没有后卫可以用，大不了我可以劝说Jamie立刻复出！你也不要担心洛夫伦来了之后你会没有位置，丹尼尔你要相信你的水平，你为什么要做这么蠢的事情？”  
丹队就说了一句话：“史蒂文，你今年在争冠路上为球队打封闭的次数只会比我多。”气的杰队甩门走人。  
在联赛的收尾阶段，杰队让我们围成一个圈，鼓励我们在下一场比赛中好好表现，那个画面是我关于那个赛季最美好的记忆，其他就只剩下了无尽的黑暗与苦涩。  
就像丹队说的那样，杰队也打了封闭，这也就导致了他的滑倒，把快要到手的冠军拱手送给了别人。最后一场比赛，如果上帝眷顾我们，我们是有理论上的可能性夺冠，可惜05年在伊斯坦布尔耗尽了太多的运气，我们第三次错过了联赛冠军。  
杰队为苏亚雷斯挡去镜头，可是谁去安慰我们的杰队，他是土生土长的利物浦人，他才是那个最伤心的人啊……  
我以为杰队的噩梦可能就在这结束了，其实才刚刚开始。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
2014年是世界杯年，我入选国家队，不过是个替补门将，替补门将的唯一好处就是不用背锅，我只好这样安慰自己。  
我们的比赛比较靠后，除了训练，我们有时间看其他对手的比赛，比如预期会很精彩的西班牙和荷兰，你想想，上届世界杯的冠亚军啊，如果小飞侠能打进那个单刀，那一年的金球奖绝对会是斯内德的，不过还好，那些荷兰人还在状态，最好的他们还有机会。  
西班牙阵中有个神人，迭戈-科斯塔，他脚下动作脏脏的，跟杰队有过冲突，斯科特尔明着去拉架但实际上下了黑脚；那荷兰也都是神人，据说打起来过的范佩西、罗本和斯内德，还有上届决赛对着阿隆索胸口就是一脚的德容。科斯塔和德容，谁能打的过谁？  
比赛总是在不断的越位中进行，我看到小飞侠的表情越来越烦躁，我担心荷兰这帮暴脾气会跟西班牙起冲突，毕竟06年德国世界杯那场荷兰的比赛实在是让人印象深刻。  
科斯塔摔倒在荷兰的禁区内，站在他跟杰队有冲突的角度，我觉得他是假摔，可裁判眼瞎啊，阿隆索决定主罚点球。他站在点球点前的背影，让我想起了那个神奇的夜晚，只不过这次阿隆索代表的是他的祖国西班牙。顺着镜头，我注意到西莱森，一个笑起来很好看的男孩子，这时候显得略有紧张，不用看结果，我就知道他肯定扑不出这个点球。  
果然，西莱森继承了荷兰点球的传统，坐在我不远处的库尔图瓦 “哼”了一声，似乎是讽刺西莱森的失误。  
小布林德的传球精准的找到了范佩西，飞翔的荷兰人鱼跃冲顶，那个进球太漂亮了，卡西利亚斯根本扑不出来，这就是无解的，我突然间心疼坐在替补席上的前辈雷纳，荷兰人那脚横刀立马的凌空抽射让他成了英超背景板。我身边的队友和教练纷纷鼓掌，赞叹这个精彩的进球。  
大家预测比赛的结果是平局，都没有想到，我的同行，已经出道14年的卡西利亚斯竟然心态崩了，犯下了超级低级的失误，最后他被小飞侠戏耍的时候，我捂住眼睛不忍心看回放，真的没想到他是从巅峰期直接断崖式摔入深渊：“这太心酸了。”“年纪大了，也该给别人让位了。”库尔图瓦来了这么一句，我一脸懵逼，这话心里说说就行，有必要在这这种场合说出来嘛，我不禁对我身边这个主力门将的情商感到担忧。  
意大利和英格兰分到了一个小组，我的杰队担任国家队队长，主力门将是曼城的乔哈特，他长得很好看。  
让谁都没能想到，那个小组中出局的竟然是英格兰和意大利，杰队的最后一届世界杯就这么结束了。  
我呢，没事就看看其他国家的门将是如何表现的，看看有啥可取之处，那必然要看盛产门将的德国队比赛。诺伊尔像一条大青虫一样守护着德国队的城池，他很爱出击，如果他来英超，或者是再往前推几年，我们队中那一群过了中圈弧就起脚射门的重炮手能把他吊成筛子。  
比利时进入了八强却没能再进一步，对于这样的结果，我们可以接受，毕竟竞技水平是需要一点一点去提高的。我们集体返回比利时，完成赞助商的活动后，我去找我的女朋友，哦不，未婚妻小茉莉，我们决定明年夏天结婚！多年的爱情长跑终于到了这一天。  
之前我们投资共同经营了一家咖啡店，主要是小茉莉在打理，如今有难得的假期，我跟她一起去店里帮忙，其实退役后有这样一份工作也很不错，明明还是当打之年的我为什么考虑起退役之后的事情。  
西莱森的笑容给我留下了太深刻的印象，除了德国队的比赛，我还多看了几场荷兰队，小茉莉也很喜欢笑容灿烂的西莱森，看她过于灿烂的微笑，我很怀疑她在A03上看到了什么创作。  
荷兰和哥斯达黎加的比赛，两边的门将都是超水平发挥，尤其是个子矮一些的纳瓦斯，神级站位和反应速度可以称得上是玄学了，我和小茉莉共同为他们的表现而鼓掌。拖入加时了，转播镜头给到了替补门将克鲁尔，他在热身，小茉莉皱着眉头：“Jasper受伤了？”  
“没见他有受伤的镜头啊，不过他扑点球是真心不行，步点和想法不在一个频道上。就那个替补门将，克鲁尔，和他们的队长范佩西有过公开的冲突。”我很紧张，作为一个门将，无论是看还是参与点球大战，都是磨难。  
范加尔做出换人调整，让克鲁尔换下西莱森，显然西莱森是很不乐意，下场后没有跟范加尔握手，十分愤怒的踢爆水瓶，看起来武力值max的德容轻轻拍了他的肩膀表示安抚。可能是我跟后卫组呆久了，也有可能是我被小茉莉用AO3洗脑，我觉得西莱森和克鲁尔比较暧昧，听到我的想法，小茉莉点点头：“我们Jasper跟谁都很般配，谁不喜欢小太阳似的男孩子呢？”  
最终荷兰队淘汰哥斯达黎加，进入四强，与阿根廷争夺进入决赛的资格。  
这场比赛后，传出了纳瓦斯转会皇马接替卡西利亚斯的消息。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
德国和巴西的半决赛先于荷兰和阿根廷的比赛，我真的想不出最后最后的结果竟然是7:1，国米三冠王的功勋老臣塞萨尔被业余后方坑死了，下半场德国换上了许尔勒，他补第一刀的时候，我背过身去不忍心看塞萨尔的表情了，小茉莉知道我关爱同行，选择关掉声音，只看画面。  
第二天是荷兰和阿根廷，双方都渴望拿到冠军，比赛又一次被拖入了加时，克鲁尔又在热身，范加尔为了可能到来的点球大战做好准备。  
万万没想到，范佩西受伤了，范加尔不得不把最后一个换人名额给了他，换上亨特拉尔，克鲁尔狠狠的捶了顶棚，满脸的失落，德容坐在他身边安慰他。西莱森十分痛苦的走上门线，可想而知这场比赛的结果就是阿根廷和德国会师决赛。在赛后采访，范加尔面色平静的说，罗梅罗扑救是他教的。哎，荷兰的点球没救了。  
决赛在马拉卡纳举行。两拨球员相互逼的很紧，双方都有失误又都没能抓住机会，可以在九十分钟内结束的比赛被拖入了加时，而最终杀死比赛的，是小胖子格策的胸。  
最终，四星德国加冕。  
世界杯结束了，夏季转会变得火热起来，我们由于成绩不好，很难有好的引援，也很难留下好的球员，我们的进攻手苏亚雷斯选择转会巴萨，去年他合同就已经到期了，是杰队强留了他一年，如今没有顶级联赛的荣誉，苏亚雷斯的离队可以理解，而且他给球队留下了一笔转会费，可惜的是没法再抱到可爱的Dleifna。  
其实苏亚雷斯的离队没有让我感到难受，毕竟做到了好聚好散，三方在明面上都过得去。真正让我缓不过劲来的是，丹队离开和阿隆索转会拜仁。  
假期结束后，在梅尔伍德集合，杰队就不停的跟阿隆索打电话，劝他回来，这样能在中场帮他一把，和他有过世纪之吻的阿隆索却拒绝了这个请求，自己的伴侣都那样低三下四的请求都能狠心拒绝，我作为旁观者不知道说什么好。  
上个赛季强行打封闭续命造成了丹队状态的下滑，罗杰斯很直白的告诉了丹队14-15赛季的计划中没有他的位置，建议他转会离开，此时洛夫伦已经到位，场面一度十分尴尬，而罗杰斯最骚的操作是季前赛选在了丹麦布隆德比，丹队的母队。  
不知道斯科特尔是怎么跟丹队交流的，至少他们在丹麦那几天特别开心，而新来的洛夫伦还有很漂亮的拉拉纳一脸震惊的看着花臂后卫们勾肩搭背还不时交换亲吻，我本着照顾新人的态度，一边搂着一个：“他们是一对，不用太惊讶。”  
“我只不过是没见过这么猛的两个后卫在一起，我们国家队的后卫和门将在一起了。”洛夫伦有点语无伦次。我想：后卫跟门将在一起？就我们队这些个反向带刀的？我不打断他们的腿就该谢天谢地了。  
在小美人鱼诞生的地方，充满了奇迹，我们一群人在雕像前合影，亨德森很热情的拉着拉拉纳，我一脸“原来你是这样的副队”的表情，可怜的队花刚来就被副队拐跑了。  
最终，丹尼尔-阿格转会回到梦开始的地方。  
洛夫伦和丹队的水平差不多，但洛夫伦比丹队更耐英糙的折磨，他被欺负时，斯科特尔总是第一个为他出头，在这样的影响下，洛夫伦放开了自我，成为了梅尔伍德精神病院的“一员”。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
不知道从什么时候开始，我们队员放飞自我，进了梅尔伍德就抛开形象，什么谦谦有礼的绅士，放屁，扛着队友把队友扔进游泳池，这都是常规操作，玩真心话大冒险，扮成mighty red去跟球迷互动，根本不是事，甚至还有留下女装照的，在这里就不点名了，总之，我们的群聊就叫“梅尔伍德精神病院”，院长就是杰队。  
新赛季开始，除了用卖苏亚雷斯的钱引入了洛夫伦和拉拉纳以外，我们还有其他的喜事——前任副队卡拉格和对家的队长加里-内维尔订婚了！他们在假期就举办了仪式，赛季开始后才在聚俱乐部公开，所以现在天空体育就是他俩秀恩爱的场合，根本没眼看。  
前任门将杜德克和他的伴侣路易斯-加西亚一同回俱乐部工作，试图在精神层面上给俱乐部带来一点活力。他俩是在副队订婚时确定关系的，丹队说他俩相互喜欢，就是波兰门将抹不开面不好意思去跟西班牙小天使告白，当时西班牙小天使还有一段婚事，离婚后西班牙小天使忍了很多年终于忍无可忍，拜托队友和92班灌醉波兰门将，假借门锁坏了，在一个屋里呆了一夜，这才把话说开。在电话中听完丹队出卖队友，我不禁鼓掌叫好。  
跟后卫组动不动就去纹身不同，前辈们的画风就小清新了很多，一起跑个步，互换位置踢球，偶尔来一队混个比赛踢踢，杜德克喂球给我，加西亚在旁边看着，他俩对视，哎呦，闪的我都失误了，再看一队这边，亨德森和拉拉纳腻腻歪歪谈恋爱，更没眼看。  
神呐，放过我吧！  
对于上个赛季斯科特尔进了四个乌龙球，杜德克是这么安慰我的:“总比你副队为了讨好队家单场进俩强吧。”  
斯科特尔“伤害”的另一个门将，雷纳，最终还是结束租借，转会拜仁慕尼黑，去给诺伊尔当替补，不过拜仁有乌尔赖希和史塔克，怎么还囤门将啊。  
我还恐慌过，万一雷纳回来，我们该怎么相处，但后来想开了，凭实力说话，他要能让我服气，给他当替补也没什么，可最终他输给了伤病。  
哦对，我们还引入了一个左后卫，西班牙人莫雷诺，长得跟杰拉德和阿隆索的孩子一样，大家都亲切的喊他小隆包，而杰队用他们三个拼起来的照片向阿隆索示好，德国那边的记者也拿这个照片向阿隆索提问转会拜仁的事，阿隆索开玩笑道:“我们的儿子在那里，我就不用回去了，来拜仁挺好的。”  
上个赛季的成绩也就那样了，于是有些球队就想挖我们的墙角，被当做杰队接班人的斯特林收到了一些俱乐部的暗示。  
全队上下都没有想到，最先确定转会的人不是斯特林，而是杰拉德。  
我当时就蒙了，真的不敢相信，可官方就是这么发布了消息，杰队在赛季结束后选择离队，转会去美国。  
杰队没有解释原因，但看他和罗杰斯之间爱答不理的样子，估计是闹了矛盾。如果杰队能像副队那样直接选择退役，给一生一队的故事写下圆满的结局，那该多好。可现实永远不会按照人们美好的愿望去进行，杰队要离开了。  
罗杰斯神奇的操作让杰队没能在安菲尔德写一个完美的句号，告别赛被人踢个6比1，杰队反而第一个先来安慰从球网中捞了六次球的我，这让我又感动又心酸，他跟13-14赛季最后一战一样，永远想的是球队中最需要安慰的那个人。  
我还真没太大感觉，就算是洛夫伦犯错导致丢球，那也比曾经的德国1号门将阿德勒被现任1号诺伊尔的拜仁被灌了个9比2强，当然不是这个赛季。虽然这么想有点罪恶，可我从来没有公开说过这种话，都是在内心进行吐槽。  
但是，看着曾经为我们遮风挡雨的队长告别，心里真的不是个滋味。所幸，阿隆索和杰队和解，两个人开始了跨好几个时区的爱情。  
俱乐部计划的是让亨德森担任队长，让斯特林担任副队，等斯特林成熟了再让他当队长，毕竟他是自家孩子。可他为了转会去条件更好的曼城，竟然选择了罢训。  
我又是一脸震惊，啥玩意？  
这几年俱乐部过得不如意，但坚决不允许罢训发生，把原来的太子现在的逆子抓紧送给死敌的对家，曼城那边送来了一个什么位置都肯打的米尔纳。  
我和小茉莉的婚礼如期举行，我邀请了我的队友们出席，哎呦喂那一对对的，杰队阿隆索和小隆包“一家三口”站一边，副队和大内队长，杜德克加西亚夫夫，拄着拐杖的丹队和斯科特尔，亨德森和拉拉纳，妈呀放过我。我抱紧我的太太小茉莉，拒绝他们的狗粮。  
15-16赛季还没开始，俱乐部内就有要换帅的传言，就看罗杰斯能不能有点起色。不知道其他球队什么情况，我发誓利物浦球员真的没有故意做掉罗杰斯的意思，可成绩就是那么差，最终俱乐部在十月份炒掉他，迎来了新任主帅德国人克洛普。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
渣叔来的第一天就把我们和工作人员召集在一起，以一种洗脑的态度树立了威信，把全队上下捏合在一起，拧成了一股绳。  
他对我说，如果我在15-16赛季不能有所进步，他会买来新的门将接替我的位置。  
我能怎么办，只好不断的加练，还有向前辈请教，哎，我要是能遇见个科普克那样的人给开挂指导一下，该多好啊。  
但成果不是那么的理想。  
我们勉勉强强的在联赛中苟着，却在欧联杯的比赛中有不错的成绩。一路上磕磕绊绊的杀入了八强，在16年4月份跟渣叔的前东家多特蒙德相遇了。  
关于渣叔离开多特蒙德的原因，他没有多说，只是一笑而过，但洛夫伦推测跟格策与莱万多夫斯基先后转会去拜仁有关。  
因为离希尔斯堡惨案纪念日很近，我们把奖金凑了凑，捐给基金会，用来帮助这些家属打官司。杰队在的时候就把进球奖金捐出来，他离队后这些小辈也这样坚持下去了。  
在赛前球员通道内集合时，渣叔跟对方的每个人都握手拥抱了。我在思考信仰与人生时，有人拍了拍我的肩膀，是对方的老门将魏登费勒，2014年躺冠后退出国家队，我们用德语相互问好并约定赛后交换球衣。  
两支球队的队歌都是你永远不会独行，所以开场前的大合唱就显得特有氛围，看台上的一些前辈，副队和对家队长，加西亚和杜德克一同举着围巾合唱。  
这场比赛的过程和伊斯坦布尔之夜有很多相似之处，都是不残血不会玩，罗伊斯的进球让我一瞬间堕入深渊，仿佛裁判吹响了比赛结束的哨声。  
每个人都没有放弃，我们一点点的扳平了比分。进入伤停补时，我想着最后几分钟我也冲上去拼一把，洛夫伦进球，我们晋级了！  
这可真是96位利物浦球迷逆转了比赛。  
我与魏登费勒交换了球衣，他向我们表示祝福:“我们中场可没开香槟，是你们太能打了？”  
开香槟？这又是什么梗。  
这场比赛过去不到一周，法院对希尔斯堡惨案宣判，认定KOP无罪，压在利物浦球迷心头多年的疙瘩终于解开了。我们和前辈一起去96名遇难者献上花环，总之一圈走下来，比打加时还累，主要是心太累了。  
这事过去后，利物浦的天就会晴了。  
我们联赛的成绩也就那样了，不是太好，也没有差的跟前几年似的，总算有点进步。  
在欧战赛场，我们一路杀入了欧联杯的决赛，决赛的对手是小隆包的老东家塞维利亚。洛夫伦拍了拍小隆包的肩膀:“你怕是对方派来的卧底吧？”  
“我对球队是忠诚的！”小隆包举起球衣指着上面的队徽发誓，随队出征的二队小将，被誉为太子的队宠阿诺德操着一口利物浦英语说:“他的脸就决定了他是不可能叛变的，要不然两个父亲能掐死他。”  
“你看还是太子懂我是不是？”小隆包对着太子的脸就是吧唧一口，恰好让渣叔看到了，渣叔开玩笑道:“虽然你是gerlonso的儿子，但你绝对不可以诱拐我们的阿诺德，他还没有成年呢！”  
可我分明听到阿诺德小声说:“我有喜欢的人了。”  
啥？有人想勾引我们太子？我打断他的三条腿！  
决赛中，我们遇到了裁判不公正的对待，大家情绪比较激动，渣叔在场边示意我们稳定情绪。可是我们还是输了。  
赛后的更衣室，小隆包蹲在墙角哭到不行，他觉得是自己的“卧底”表现坑了队友，对不起球队。渣叔安慰他:“我们才刚刚磨合了一个赛季，阵容有问题，这不怪你，别哭了，要不然你两个daddy会心疼的。”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
这一年夏天有欧洲杯，反正我也是替补，就看看热闹呗。  
克罗地亚这次进了决赛圈，可是我们的后卫洛夫伦没有参加，理由是跟主教练有矛盾，八字不合。  
德国和意大利又碰到了一起，在常规时间内，德国队伤了几个主力球员，就算是淘汰了意大利，德国队也走不太远了。比赛被拖入了点球大战，双方都有机会杀死比赛，打飞的打飞，第九轮才决出胜负，半残的德国队晋级半决赛。  
我还惦记着渣叔说完引进门将这事，跟小茉莉呆了几天就返回梅尔伍德加练。  
他奶奶的还不如不加练呢。  
渣叔跟斯科特尔谈了很久，确定了他要离队，因为他水平无法满足现在球队对后卫的要求。对我捅刀很多年的花臂后卫组终于要离开了。  
我当然舍不得他了，他看起来很凶，但在场上动作干净，特别护着队友。他下家是费内巴切，三方在明面上和和气气，私下里渣叔说:“他们要是在合同上为难你，你就跟我们讲。”斯科特尔拥抱了渣叔:“谢谢你，尤尔根，我会在伊斯坦布尔为你们祈祷，这个假期，我和丹尼尔举办婚礼，我想邀请你参加。”  
我和小茉莉一起飞往丹麦，当年的队友们能来的都来了，最重要的杰队因为还没退役所以没时间来，但是阿隆索来了，那就等于杰队来了。  
丹队一直伤病不断，这次婚礼前又伤了，队友们的机票都订好了，没办法取消婚礼，后卫组只好坐轮椅结婚。  
本来隔壁队长大内不想参加婚礼的，说什么我讨厌你们利物浦的一切，让副队一个亲吻给堵回去了:“你是我的另一半。”  
我和小茉莉以及其他宾客住在某个庄园里，下楼就是举办婚礼的大厅。婚礼当天，队友们和曾经的对手们盛装打扮，笑成傻狗样的斯科特尔捧着戒指盒跟大家聊天，我替他整了整歪掉的胸花:“你终于结婚了。”  
“比你晚啊。”他笑着拥抱了小茉莉。  
丹队曾经是丹麦国家队队长，婚礼的嘉宾自然会有他们的队员，我超熟悉的小舒梅切尔——和他的男朋友乔哈特。三个门将一场戏，准确说是我和小茉莉看着他俩没羞没臊的秀恩爱——说不了几句话就亲到一起，然后分开，重复上述动作。我跟小茉莉青梅竹马都没这么腻歪。  
小舒梅切尔注意到我的表情，特别嘚瑟的说:“我爹嫌我俩烦人就让我俩参加婚礼，他在家躲个清静。”我笑了，走上去拥抱他和乔哈特。  
工作人员提醒大家就位，丹麦新郎即将到场，副队这才想起来斯科特尔这边没找伴郎，可怜的太子被他踢出来，他瞪着无辜的双眼，副队故作强硬:“就你了。”  
啥都不知道的太子被迫出来充当伴郎，接过戒指盒，不知所措的站在斯科特尔身后。  
伴随着婚礼进行曲的响起，盛装打扮的丹队坐在轮椅上，由老队长海皮亚推着他走向斯科特尔。丹队甜甜的笑着，斯科特尔与他对视，也笑着，不过他们笑着笑着湿润了眼眶。  
陪伴他们走过最艰难时光的我有点控制不住情绪，背过身去擦眼泪，小茉莉很默契的往我手里塞了一张纸巾。  
海队把丹队推到红毯另一端，丹队试图自己站起来，几次都没有成功，海队想扶他起来，丹队拒绝了，眼中带泪，笑着问斯科特尔:“我已经这样了，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
斯科特尔转头调整下情绪，然后单膝跪在丹队的轮椅前，想了想还是像信徒一样，虔诚的双膝跪地，祈求他的主赐予恩宠。  
我身边的小茉莉已经泣不成声，太子紧闭着嘴，眼泪一滴滴的顺着他的大眼睛流下。大内队长故意咳嗽，副队捏鼻子，渣叔抬头看天，所有见证过丹队为利物浦夺冠所付出一切的人都被他们的爱情所感动。  
请来的神父拍了拍手:“我知道两位新人迫切结合的想法，但请不要抢我的台词，谢谢。”玩笑话冲淡了悲伤的气氛，斯科特尔握住丹队的手，一起聆听上帝的声音。  
递上戒指后，太子趴副队怀里哭个不停，搞得大内队长都有点吃醋了。  
斯科特尔跪直了身子，丹队微微低头，两个人交换了一个情真意切的吻。  
婚礼结束后，大家分散到四处聊天等待食物，太子抱着抽纸还是哭个不停，副队很无奈，大内队长随口来了一句:“你们利物浦的小孩子怎么这么能哭啊！”在场的队员们纷纷向对家队长投去“再说一遍”的眼神，大内队长才意识到这是在丹队的婚礼上，只好摸摸太子的头:“别哭了小宝贝。”  
杜德克拉着加西亚去跟神父说着什么，然后俩人握着手对视，然后接吻了。我、小茉莉和小舒梅切尔以及哈特四个人坐一块看前辈秀恩爱，乔哈特说:“看他们结婚，真好。”  
“你要想结，现在就去注册，反正我们也谈了这么多年。”小舒梅切尔与乔哈特十指相扣，乔哈特挑眉:“随随便便就结婚，你爸能打断我的腿。”  
“我完全忘了我还有个爹的事情……”  
在丹麦呆了没几天，我一个人就回利物浦加练了，渣叔转道德国，带回来一个小门将，卡里乌斯。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
德国金发小美人来的那天，洛夫伦情绪低落的来训练，队长亨德森带着小美人去转训练基地，我去安慰洛夫伦:“咋了，德扬？”  
“西蒙，我被绿了。”  
“啊……”洛夫伦有个青梅竹马的太太，我不知道该怎么安慰他。  
“我哪里不好了，我跟别的女生都保持距离……”  
“错不在你，你就离婚呗。”  
“陪我去喝酒，行不行？”  
看着东欧硬汉可怜兮兮的样子，我真不好意思说拒绝的话:“抱歉，德扬，我还得陪新来的卡里乌斯适应一下训练。”  
“那我等你们结束，不行，你今天必须得陪我去喝酒！”  
恰好亨德森和卡里乌斯进了更衣室，我们四个人相互打过招呼后，亨德森回家和拉拉纳打游戏，洛夫伦看着我和卡里乌斯一起热身，自己无聊的在一边拔草。  
“欢迎来到利物浦。”我用德语向这个93年的小门将问好，他很惊讶:“谢谢你，西蒙。”  
“现在还是假期，我只是加练，所以强度不会特别大。”我向他介绍道:“我可以叫你洛里吗？”  
“当然可以！”金发少年真的是活力十足，像一只刚刚长大的金毛，洛夫伦看着看着也想上来整一脚，于是他发球，我和卡里乌斯轮流去扑。  
这么相互比试了一会，我大致有数了，卡里乌斯和我水平差不多，优势在于比我年轻，万一能被渣叔调教出来，德国门将之争会更加精彩。  
“一会要不要一起去酒吧？”著名拜仁球迷洛夫伦同样用德语邀请卡里乌斯前行，卡里乌斯羞涩的说:“谢谢你们，我伴侣一会来接我。”  
“我的妈呀，够速度的，人才刚来没几天就找到了伴？”被绿了的洛夫伦有点不太能受得住刺激，卡里乌斯拆下手套:“他在英国很多年了。”  
洛夫伦用眼神示意我去看八卦，我瞪他，想给卡里乌斯一点空间，结果我输了，我们俩像小偷一样绕开卡里乌斯，从另一条路去了停车场。  
一个同样高大帅气的金发男性靠在一辆车前，卡里乌斯走过去，与他拥抱，轻轻的接吻。  
“艹，他男朋友是齐勒……”我认出那个男人是谁了，14年德国队躺冠的第二个门将啊。  
小情侣离开，我开车，洛夫伦坐副驾上，我俩都还没缓过神来。仔细想想这事不太对劲，我就打电话问小舒梅切尔，因为齐勒是去给他当替补的:“哥儿们。”  
“啊……”那边是男性粗喘声音，我还开着外放，可想而知洛夫伦是一张什么样的震惊脸。  
“没打扰你和你家sweetie吧？”  
“没，哈特在帮我按摩，啥事？”  
“齐勒你熟吗？”  
“那必然熟啊，你等我连个充电线。”那边一阵动静之后，小舒梅切尔又接着说:“我当年和哈特都在曼城青训时，齐勒在曼联青训，荷兰那个范德萨一手带大的，他有事没事就来找我们青训营的一个小男孩，俩人还在一起了。”  
我说:“是不是叫洛里-卡里乌斯？”  
“唉呀妈呀你咋知道的？对了，卡里乌斯转会去你们那了，你想打听什么。”  
“看他俩接吻，突然间想起来这个事。”  
小舒梅切尔直接把齐勒怎么追卡里乌斯给卖了个一干二净，还夹杂着前辈范德萨和老舒梅切尔的骂战。  
洛夫伦来了一句:城会玩。  
当天晚上，洛夫伦喝了个烂醉，第二天就去离婚了，跟前妻断的一干二净，然后整个人更加能闹腾了。  
16-17赛季开始没多久，卡里乌斯受伤了，好吧，那我就上场比赛吧。  
当初从曼城送来的米尔纳勤勤恳恳，凭借自己的努力当上了副队长，也同样被洛夫伦化，天天在ins上讲冷笑话。克罗地亚人已经成了一个“毒瘤”，多正经的人跟他一队都能不正经。  
渣叔的战术对每个人的体能要求都很高，我和卡里乌斯另外算，但跟外场的球员一起训练，真的能扒层皮下来。有一次太狠了，我也受不住，跟大家一起躺在地上挣扎着喘气，卡里乌斯的金发散开，他翻着白眼吐舌头，像极了金毛，我白眼一翻，去他妈的。  
即使累的不行，洛夫伦还是不肯闭嘴:“老子的小兄弟现在都硬不起来了。”我给了他一脚:“太子在，你注意点。”  
拉拉纳开始嘴瓢:“就算是乔丹他脱光了，我都没力气上他。”一听这话，我们的队长垂死病中惊坐起，骑在拉拉纳的腰上:“谁上谁？”拉拉纳不甘示弱，向上提臀顶了他一下:“我上你。”  
米尔纳缓过劲来，坐直了身子:“队长你别怂，我不知道你是什么脾气，这事搁我身上我忍不了，他怎么可以当众挑衅你呢。”米尔纳每个单词都在诉说着挑事。  
渣叔这时候返回来，看到了亨德森和拉拉纳在腻腻歪歪:“乔丹，亚当，等会就你们收拾器械吧，其他人解散，明天放半天假。”  
我拖着半残的身躯开车回家，啥也不想动，只想躺下睡觉。  
突然间一条特别关注消息弹出来——杰拉德宣布退役。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
我瞬间精神了，没了睡意，上一代和这一代的群聊纷纷讨论着杰队会不会回来担任教练。副队带头下注，杰队喷回去:我拿你当哥儿们，你却出卖我拿我赚钱？  
副队:兄弟就是出来卖的。  
杰队谢绝了渣叔提议的告别赛，说完等着阿隆索一起举办。阿隆索和拜仁的合同只剩下一年，他想退役，暂时远离足坛。  
卡里乌斯伤愈复出，我不得不去替补席上养老了，我的合同年数也不长，我的经纪人建议我跟渣叔“反映”下，争取主力位置。  
我很为难，但还是听从了经纪人的建议去找渣叔了。  
渣叔显然知道我的来意，给我倒了一杯咖啡，尝了一口，不如小茉莉做的好喝。  
“你是不服洛里？”渣叔直接挑明我的心事，换成了德语，大概是为了方便我表达。  
“是，他不过就是比我年轻。”我与渣叔对视，我对我业务水平很自信，渣叔丝毫不介意我眼神中的挑衅。  
“我想让你们相互竞争，维持状态。你滞空差，他这点比你好，他扑点球没你稳，谁状态好谁上。最重要的是，我不管你们俩怎么争，公开场合必须过得去，不能给俱乐部抹黑，否则，降薪去预备队下赛季转会走人。”到最后渣叔情绪有点激动。  
我能接受别人说我水平差，但我不能接受别人指责我对俱乐部不忠诚:“尤尔根，我从转会到现在，一直都是把俱乐部放在第一位的。”  
他感受到我的不悦，逐渐平静下来:“抱歉，我不该怀疑你的忠诚。”  
我顺着台阶下:“对不起，boss，我有点过分。”  
那天过后，我让经纪人暂时不要对媒体说什么。  
但回到俱乐部中，面对卡里乌斯那人畜无害的眼神，再狠的话也说不出来，只好自己忍着。  
我们的中前场有了菲尔米诺和马内，前者巴西舞王，特别爱带着全队蹦迪；马内，宅在梅尔伍德的神人，接洛夫伦的长传是一绝，停到位能被对手晃成筛子，停大了反而会进球。他们俩跟库蒂尼奥的配合不错，但渣叔始终觉得缺点什么，在赛季结束后，从罗马撸来了他们的埃及前锋萨拉赫。  
萨拉赫来报道的那天，我和卡里乌斯、洛夫伦、太子、米尔纳坐楼梯上看热闹。  
米尔纳架着望远镜:“萨拉赫旁边那是谁啊？挺高的一个男的。是不是之前阿森纳的那个波兰门将啊？来，你看看。”  
一听波兰门将，我和卡里乌斯对视，都在怀疑人生，米尔纳把望远镜给我，我接过来看:“嗯，波兰的什琴斯尼，就算我菜的话，洛里最近表现挺好，咱就两线作战，囤仨门将不是渣叔的风格。哎呦，什琴斯尼还亲了亲萨拉赫的脸颊。”  
“萨拉赫不是信教吗？”卡里乌斯提出疑问。  
太子眨眨眼:“万一他俩是真爱呢，就像我们副队和大内队长。”洛夫伦轻轻拍了拍太子脑壳:“信仰和球队之间的争端能一样吗？”  
“再打太子他就傻了。”我忍不住又给了洛夫伦一脚。  
队长亨德森去迎接萨拉赫，亨德森指着我们:“新来的萨拉赫！”我们一起挥手:“欢迎来到利物浦！”埃及人腼腆的笑了。  
既然来了新人，大家呜呜泱泱的去聚餐，亨德森让萨拉赫先点:“抱歉，momo，我们不知道你的口味……”“我都可以，只是不喝酒。”萨拉赫get到队长的隐喻，太子如释重负:“那我就不用开车送你们回去了。”  
除了萨拉赫和太子，其他人一起吼:“不准喝酒！”太子弱弱的说:“我成年了。”  
“茶很大一壶，我们一起喝吧。”萨拉赫向太子发出邀请，在亨德森“和善”的眼神下，太子只好点头:“当然可以。”  
我坐在萨拉赫旁边，吃着吃着，他的手机响了，似乎是白天的那个什琴斯尼:“你在干什么？和新队友聚餐？”  
“他们都很照顾我，你放心好了。”萨拉赫无意识的撒娇，让我对他和什琴斯尼的关系保持怀疑:“倒是你……”  
“去尤文。”  
“给布冯当替补？”  
“我还给切赫当过替补呢。”  
“你可千万别再抽烟了。”  
“哎呀我知道了。”  
打着给萨拉赫接风的旗号，我们吃的很high，最后没几个清醒的人，马内拖着晕乎乎的gini送他回家，我也上头了，太子要把亨德森和拉拉纳送走，洛夫伦自告奋勇要送萨拉赫回家。  
我当时压根没想那么多，到后来我离队时，呵呵，去他妈的埃及艳后


	11. Chapter 11

11  
17年的夏天，阿隆索宣布退役，那结婚和领养孩子的问题就提上日程了，杰队到处看房源，我们当队友的就一人认领几件家居当做乔迁新居的礼物，又借着庆祝新婚的理由，大家以杰队的名义给俱乐部慈善基金捐款。  
17-18赛季开始，有一场硬仗要打，欧冠资格赛，将决定我们未来一个赛季的收入，还有一些球员的续约。  
赛前最后一次训练，渣叔召集我们开会，公布球员名单，我很意外我是首发门将，渣叔看到我的疑惑:“你比洛里抗压。”  
“说真的，西蒙，虽然我是德国人，万一比赛需要点球大战，我真的表现不如你。”卡里乌斯这话说的很真诚，我伸手，他回握，大家都很乐意看到两个竞争者之间如此和谐的气氛。  
洛夫伦又开始了:“这像不像是德国世界杯……”卡里乌斯接上:“奥利弗和延斯是一对。”我瞪着他俩:“我喜欢小茉莉，你也有罗恩。”  
“我是让你们来这八卦的嘛。”渣叔拍了拍手，语气故作严肃，但眼角的笑纹出卖了他的好奇心:“洛里，你有男朋友了？”  
最终，大家要求在下次聚餐时让卡里乌斯带上齐勒。  
我们先客后主，进了德国领空，那几个巴西人就开始不自在。菲尔米诺一只手比1，另一只手比7:“七比一啊，有这种比分吗？”洛夫伦嘲笑他:“你这样可像帕金森的患者了。”  
“你个精神德国人说这话什么意思！”  
然后，俩人跟印度歌舞片似的开始斗舞了。洛夫伦自然是battle不过菲尔米诺的，他笨拙的动作逗乐了全队上下，包括萨拉赫，卷毛在空气中一颤一颤的。  
比赛过程一波三折。开场没多久，后防线的兄弟洛夫伦就给我挖坑，禁区内把人给放倒了，我一脸吃屎的表情看着德扬，然后老老实实的去门线前了。  
其实我真没有怪洛夫伦的意思，毕竟比斯科特尔一个赛季赶上副队一半乌龙球的记录强吧。  
所幸对方技术不行，我猜中了点球的方向，将球扑出。场上场下的队友们都在为我欢呼，渣叔显示他招牌组合拳动作，拉拉纳和卡里乌斯两个美人激动的就像他们进球了一样。  
我们犯错了，对方也犯错了，给了我们一个前场任意球的机会，太子很稳重的准备发球，我在另一端开始心跳加速，生怕刚刚成年的太子受到太大的打击。  
他一脚漂亮的任意球让我穿越回杰队还在的日子，杰队，放心吧，太子能担得起责任。  
最终，我们2比1赢下比赛，还有两个客场进球的优势。  
双方队员握手致意，渣叔和霍芬海姆的少帅亲昵的交谈，米尔纳揽着萨拉赫:“同志们，渣叔年轻时会不会跟他们教练一样好看啊？”  
亨德森自然是和拉拉纳形影不离:“我看过照片，标准的金发美男，比洛里还漂亮。”  
回到更衣室，不怕死的洛夫伦代表球队发问:“boss，你年轻时是不是比隔壁的少帅还要好看？”  
“德扬，你这是训练量小了？”  
“就算罚我，我也要问。”  
“我觉得我现在跟以前一样好看。”渣叔特别自恋的绕开话题，得不到想要的结果，我们只好收手了。  
资格赛的第二回合在安菲尔德举行，那些前辈们在看台上跟kop一起吟唱YNWA，赛前，卡里乌斯与我对拳:“加油！”  
我们和霍芬海姆玩起了对攻，毕竟死守就等于输球，比如图赫尔在安菲尔德翻车，少帅则需要进球来翻盘。  
后防线一如既往地坑人，我一次次的扑救给他们填坑擦屁股，我真想掐死他们。本来能零封对手的，结果让对方进了俩。  
晋级欧冠正赛后，照例又要聚会，这次，卡里乌斯带着他的男朋友齐勒来了，两个金发美男吸引了全场的目光，不过齐勒比较害羞，趴在卡里乌斯肩上笑个不停。寒暄了几句，洛夫伦在万众瞩目下问:“你和罗恩谁在上？”  
“啥？”齐勒愣住了，卡里乌斯也楞住了，亨德森故作严肃:“说不说？”  
“他在上位。”卡里乌斯迫于队长的压力说了实话。一秒钟的安静后，洛夫伦跳上椅子，瞬间癫狂:“给钱！”  
我不得不拿出100欧给他，然后安抚震惊的德国小情侣:“对不起，我们又把你卖了。”“你们……真会玩……”齐勒无奈的耸肩。  
“不过，罗恩，你放心，这钱我们都是捐给基金会了。”副队米尔纳出来解围。我们确实经常下赌注来筹集善款，所以投注的人都很乐意砸钱。听到这样的解释，齐勒也追加了一部分钱。  
这个赛季就这么开始了。  
我又回到了替补席上看卡里乌斯身条僵硬的扑救，明明在德甲挺灵活的一个小伙子，咋到了英超啥也不会了。我跟渣叔委婉的提过，渣叔也给他说了，不知道怎么的，他会移动了一点点。  
当初逆转多特蒙德时，库蒂尼奥做了和杰队一样振臂高呼的动作，虽然他很难当上外籍队长，但都以为他能在球队获得很高的地位，他竟然用罢训来要求转会。  
渣叔气的在办公室里摔杯子砸碗，我和亨德森在外边听得心惊胆战，我对他说:“我和他一届来的，我们当初那么难都熬过来了，为什么在这时候以这种方式转会？”  
“人为财死鸟为食亡，人的追求不一样，不是所有球员都像咱们一样为了这口气。”亨德森很平静的说。


	12. Chapter 12

库蒂尼奥转会留下了一笔钱，渣叔特别痛快的砸钱买来一个中后卫，荷兰人范迪克，试图拯救我们不堪一击的后防。  
同为荷兰人的gini特别开心有老乡的到来，米尔纳开玩笑:“嗯，更衣室里的木棍铁棍电棍都收一收。”gini解释:“我们现在不打架了！”  
我们开了新的赌注:范迪克什么时候会被洛夫伦化。  
范迪克选择了首任外籍队长海皮亚留下的4号，看到高大帅气的荷兰人套上球衣，我不禁想象起曾经05一代的人是怎样的风华绝代。  
在一次训练赛中，洛夫伦打进了一个乌龙球，我又一次起了杀心，所以不管他挂我身上怎么闹，我就是不搭理他。我起身去洗澡，他直接抱着我的腰不让我走，萨拉赫走过来挠挠他的下巴:“好了，不要闹西蒙了。”  
德扬-没骨头-洛夫伦瞬间又去黏着萨拉赫，我终于解脱了，然后建了一个群聊开始下注——后卫谁先在正赛中进乌龙球。  
范迪克的加入让整条后防线变成了难以逾越的高山，丢球数明显的下降，连带着洛夫伦的表现也稳定了。7500万买了一个又当爹又当妈的后卫，真香。  
无论洛夫伦怎么作妖，范迪克不为所动，还是勤勤恳恳的训练，顺带着carry后防，偶尔还能突到前场打中锋。我们的赌注又换成了范迪克什么时候散开头发。  
又是一次训练赛，范迪克所在的那一边输球了，队内的规矩是输球的那波人需要在门前撅起屁股让赢球那边爆射，其他人都被揍了，轮到范迪克时，洛夫伦一挑眉，小隆包点头表示接收到信号，他给太子一个眼神，太子开口:“维吉尔，我们想看你散下头发来的样子。”  
显然荷兰人没有get到我们这群不正经的人到底要干什么:“what？”  
“是你自己拆头发，还是我动手？”洛夫伦蠢蠢欲动的手被萨拉赫摁住了。  
愿赌服输的范迪克散开后脑勺的发髻，一头丰盈的卷发散开，长度及肩，他很羞涩的捂着脸:“你们没见过男性留长发嘛。”围观群众跟调戏小姑娘的坏小子一样起哄，更有不怕死的队花拉拉纳起哄:“扎个洛里那样的半丸子头。”  
范迪克似乎不会扎头发，卡里乌斯被小隆包踢出来帮范迪克扎了个半丸子头，深色皮肤的后卫脸红红的说:“别发ins好不好……”  
“你还是原来那个发型好看，洛里和队长夫人的发型不适合你。”米尔纳看大家闹的差不多了，准备收场。  
范迪克对队中一对一对又一对的情侣没有任何惊讶的表情，他拿着和妻子一家四口的照片说:“我是异性恋，我性取向很直。”  
国际比赛日后，大家都在进行恢复性训练，前辈们也来围观，四个带刀后卫——海队，副队，斯科特尔和丹队——以及杜德克加西亚夫夫，想和现役的人踢6v6比赛，渣叔看了看现役球员的训练状况，同意这个提议。  
自从婚礼后我没再见过丹队，现在丹队活蹦乱跳的踢球，让人看了真是高兴。渣叔知道丹队的伤情，特意让医疗团队在一边侯着。  
虽然这帮老家伙已经退出江湖很多年了，但胜在经验丰富，海队把太子卡的死死的，丹队和副队把范迪克挡住了。终究还是输给了岁月，他们踢了一会就放弃了。  
一群小年轻的跟老家伙握手致意，杜德克拉着卡里乌斯去一边聊天，我心里涩涩的，认为是前辈对卡里乌斯单独开小灶。正准备收拾东西离开时，加西亚叫住了我:“西蒙，有时间吗？”  
“路易斯，怎么了？”  
“咱们聊聊？”  
不是，我一个门将跟你一前锋有啥好聊的，鉴于是前辈，我跟着他在梅尔伍德散步。  
“西蒙，Jerzy他只是去开导洛里的心思，技术上他帮不了你们什么。”加西亚开门见山的直戳我内心的黑暗，我很尴尬:“啊……”  
“你和Jerzy一样，都是传统型的门将，现在的战术打法跟你们不适合，Jerzy能给你们的建议就是尽可能适应球队的变化，他是这么嘲笑自己的，被时代抛弃的门将。他去安慰他，我就来安慰你了，一支球队总得有一个门将表现在线吧？”俏皮可爱的西班牙小天使，真的是人见人爱，我对我刚才的龃龉的想法感到羞愧。  
3月份的慈善赛，这几个老家伙们再次聚首，和拜仁慕尼黑的球星们对战，我们几个没国家队比赛的以高价买了球票，去看杰队和阿隆索秀恩爱，小茉莉也从比利时飞来一起看热闹，实际上是为ao3的创作积累素材。  
虽然没有公开婚讯，只要杰队和阿隆索挨近了，全安菲尔德就起哄，杰队都不好意思接近他，但双方队友想办法传球撮合他俩接近，一时间全场都是粉红色泡泡。  
在范迪克和洛夫伦的carry下，卡里乌斯的零封场数上升，球迷们对他的批评少了很多，可是他还是愁眉苦脸，一个好好的金发美人都变丑了。  
趁人少，我问他:“咋回事啊？”他对我很放心，直接说:“罗恩他竟然怀疑我出轨维吉尔？”  
“你没告诉他维吉尔是钢铁直男吗？比我还直的那种。”  
“分手算了！”卡里乌斯怒气冲冲的摔柜子门走人，留下我在原地震惊。


	13. Chapter 13

库蒂尼奥转会留下了一笔钱，渣叔特别痛快的砸钱买来一个中后卫，荷兰人范迪克，试图拯救我们不堪一击的后防。  
同为荷兰人的gini特别开心有老乡的到来，米尔纳开玩笑:“嗯，更衣室里的木棍铁棍电棍都收一收。”gini解释:“我们现在不打架了！”  
我们开了新的赌注:范迪克什么时候会被洛夫伦化。  
范迪克选择了首任外籍队长海皮亚留下的4号，看到高大帅气的荷兰人套上球衣，我不禁想象起曾经05一代的人是怎样的风华绝代。  
在一次训练赛中，洛夫伦打进了一个乌龙球，我又一次起了杀心，所以不管他挂我身上怎么闹，我就是不搭理他。我起身去洗澡，他直接抱着我的腰不让我走，萨拉赫走过来挠挠他的下巴:“好了，不要闹西蒙了。”  
德扬-没骨头-洛夫伦瞬间又去黏着萨拉赫，我终于解脱了，然后建了一个群聊开始下注——后卫谁先在正赛中进乌龙球。  
范迪克的加入让整条后防线变成了难以逾越的高山，丢球数明显的下降，连带着洛夫伦的表现也稳定了。7500万买了一个又当爹又当妈的后卫，真香。  
无论洛夫伦怎么作妖，范迪克不为所动，还是勤勤恳恳的训练，顺带着carry后防，偶尔还能突到前场打中锋。我们的赌注又换成了范迪克什么时候散开头发。  
又是一次训练赛，范迪克所在的那一边输球了，队内的规矩是输球的那波人需要在门前撅起屁股让赢球那边爆射，其他人都被揍了，轮到范迪克时，洛夫伦一挑眉，小隆包点头表示接收到信号，他给太子一个眼神，太子开口:“维吉尔，我们想看你散下头发来的样子。”  
显然荷兰人没有get到我们这群不正经的人到底要干什么:“what？”  
“是你自己拆头发，还是我动手？”洛夫伦蠢蠢欲动的手被萨拉赫摁住了。  
愿赌服输的范迪克散开后脑勺的发髻，一头丰盈的卷发散开，长度及肩，他很羞涩的捂着脸:“你们没见过男性留长发嘛。”围观群众跟调戏小姑娘的坏小子一样起哄，更有不怕死的队花拉拉纳起哄:“扎个洛里那样的半丸子头。”  
范迪克似乎不会扎头发，卡里乌斯被小隆包踢出来帮范迪克扎了个半丸子头，深色皮肤的后卫脸红红的说:“别发ins好不好……”  
“你还是原来那个发型好看，洛里和队长夫人的发型不适合你。”米尔纳看大家闹的差不多了，准备收场。  
范迪克对队中一对一对又一对的情侣没有任何惊讶的表情，他拿着和妻子一家四口的照片说:“我是异性恋，我性取向很直。”  
国际比赛日后，大家都在进行恢复性训练，前辈们也来围观，四个带刀后卫——海队，副队，斯科特尔和丹队——以及杜德克加西亚夫夫，想和现役的人踢6v6比赛，渣叔看了看现役球员的训练状况，同意这个提议。  
自从婚礼后我没再见过丹队，现在丹队活蹦乱跳的踢球，让人看了真是高兴。渣叔知道丹队的伤情，特意让医疗团队在一边侯着。  
虽然这帮老家伙已经退出江湖很多年了，但胜在经验丰富，海队把太子卡的死死的，丹队和副队把范迪克挡住了。终究还是输给了岁月，他们踢了一会就放弃了。  
一群小年轻的跟老家伙握手致意，杜德克拉着卡里乌斯去一边聊天，我心里涩涩的，认为是前辈对卡里乌斯单独开小灶。正准备收拾东西离开时，加西亚叫住了我:“西蒙，有时间吗？”  
“路易斯，怎么了？”  
“咱们聊聊？”  
不是，我一个门将跟你一前锋有啥好聊的，鉴于是前辈，我跟着他在梅尔伍德散步。  
“西蒙，Jerzy他只是去开导洛里的心思，技术上他帮不了你们什么。”加西亚开门见山的直戳我内心的黑暗，我很尴尬:“啊……”  
“你和Jerzy一样，都是传统型的门将，现在的战术打法跟你们不适合，Jerzy能给你们的建议就是尽可能适应球队的变化，他是这么嘲笑自己的，被时代抛弃的门将。他去安慰他，我就来安慰你了，一支球队总得有一个门将表现在线吧？”俏皮可爱的西班牙小天使，真的是人见人爱，我对我刚才的龃龉的想法感到羞愧。  
3月份的慈善赛，这几个老家伙们再次聚首，和拜仁慕尼黑的球星们对战，我们几个没国家队比赛的以高价买了球票，去看杰队和阿隆索秀恩爱，小茉莉也从比利时飞来一起看热闹，实际上是为ao3的创作积累素材。  
虽然没有公开婚讯，只要杰队和阿隆索挨近了，全安菲尔德就起哄，杰队都不好意思接近他，但双方队友想办法传球撮合他俩接近，一时间全场都是粉红色泡泡。  
在范迪克和洛夫伦的carry下，卡里乌斯的零封场数上升，球迷们对他的批评少了很多，可是他还是愁眉苦脸，一个好好的金发美人都变丑了。  
趁人少，我问他:“咋回事啊？”他对我很放心，直接说:“罗恩他竟然怀疑我出轨维吉尔？”  
“你没告诉他维吉尔是钢铁直男吗？比我还直的那种。”  
“分手算了！”卡里乌斯怒气冲冲的摔柜子门走人，留下我在原地震惊。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
我们短暂休息了两天就去西班牙玛贝拉集训。  
渣叔信心满满，毕竟他当年带着年轻的多特蒙德把皇马锤了个4比0，波兰人莱万上演大四喜。  
说是集训，但我们还在休息期间去拜访了他们口中的传奇球员、我眼中的丹队——阿格。  
我十分怀念当年丹队和斯科特尔一起为队友出头的日子，而受他保护的队友，亨德森拉拉纳我和他合影，丹队和洛夫伦勾肩搭背:“穿我的5号，多好。”  
远处对着美景拍照的gini回头:“谁喊我？”  
“没谁喊你。”洛夫伦示意队友该干嘛干嘛去，然后回答丹队的问题:“我哪敢穿5号，表现差了不得被喷死。”  
“你还怕别人喷？”听见梅尔伍德第一喷子认怂，丹队笑了。  
“以前那会momo没来，我怕我前妻受影响，这会跟momo在一起了，那更怕喷了。”  
“还不介绍一下？”丹队一脸八卦，洛夫伦走到萨拉赫面前，跟他耳语几句，俩人手牵手走到丹队面前，萨拉赫主动伸手:“你好，丹队。”  
丹队和萨拉赫拥抱:“哇，好羡慕你和德扬。”  
“可是你和马丁已经结婚了。”  
丹队得意的笑了:“他还没退役，这不就得异地嘛，哎，你和我们德扬什么时候可以？”萨拉赫害羞的把头埋进洛夫伦的胸口，洛夫伦摸了摸他的卷毛:“当然是按咱们的老规矩，用奖杯求婚啊。”  
换来其他队员的嘘声一片。  
大家拍过大合影后就回训练基地继续备战了。  
我心情十分稳定，就是那种目前死者情绪十分稳定的稳定，毕竟经历过13-14赛季死在最后一轮的挫败感已经让我无坚不摧。  
其实随队的有心理医生，就住我旁边那屋，我半夜起床去厕所能听出来有人去拜访他。  
我和卡里乌斯一屋，我能感觉到他有点紧张，从话多变成了话特别多，有洛夫伦化的趋势。  
“西蒙。”  
“嗯？”  
“西蒙。”  
“嗯？”  
“西蒙。”  
“你丫叫魂呢。”我把枕头轻轻的扔到他身上，卡里乌斯又把枕头扔回来:“西蒙！”  
算了，我让他起来，把床头柜推开，把双人床拼成了大床:“我跟齐勒发誓，我是直男，我有太太，ok，你躺我怀里睡吧。”  
虽然我和小茉莉没有孩子，但是我跟小茉莉去参加她朋友孩子的洗礼时，被动学会了哄娃，我把卡里乌斯当成孩子去哄，轻轻拍打他的后背，然后，我睡着了，他还没睡着。  
我们飞往基辅，乌克兰核弹头的家乡。踩场时，那些前辈们也在看台上造势，啊，明天他们要参加库伊特前辈的告别赛，听说那是个全场都能打的神人，可惜没有同队过。  
洛夫伦拿着队医的剪子说:“打赌吧，夺冠就剃光头。”  
队中几个长头发的汉子摸了摸自己的头发，犹豫要不要表态，洛夫伦盯着拉拉纳看，拉拉纳被盯毛了:“行行行，我剃行了吧？”  
其实我也很好奇光头适不适合自己。  
范迪克拒绝了洛夫伦的提议:“谁动我头发，就别怪我照着我们国家的传统动手了。”  
洛夫伦自己给自己找台阶下，惺惺的收起剪子:“这不还差一个荷兰人吗？”  
“你信不信我现在就锤爆你。”范迪克弹他一个爆栗。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
赛前热身，我尽全力配合卡里乌斯，亨德森作为队长还要应付一波波的采访，名宿们相互寒暄。不管谁赢谁输，我的前辈杜德克都会被喷成筛子，因为他离开利物浦后在皇马效力了四年。  
05一代的传奇们坐在一起，大内队长和他们隔着一个座位，被副队用一个怀抱拉回来，杜德克明明没有和加西亚像副队和大内队长一样秀恩爱，但外人就能看出来俩人感情特别好。相对于杜德克来现场看球，同样效力过利物浦和皇马的阿隆索借着工作的借口不来观战，以躲避媒体的追问。就是可怜的杰队被当年的队友们秀了一脸，里瑟拍了拍杰队的肩膀：“阿兰也没法来，没事，队长，我陪你。”  
他们闹他们的，我们闹我们的。  
热身结束，渣叔对战术进行最后的叮嘱，他讲完了，亨德森作为队长出来讲几句提升士气，洛夫伦开始作妖：“同志们，我和momo什么时候能结婚就看你们的了。”萨拉赫把脸埋在球衣里不肯抬头，受伤的张伯伦用拐杖轻轻敲打他的护腿板：“别欺负我们momo。”  
这番话羞的萨拉赫不肯走在洛夫伦后面，我们这些替补队员挨个和首发十一人握手后去替补席。  
坐我旁边的是拉拉纳，一坐下我就觉得背后发凉，不由自主的发抖，心思细腻的队花和前排的随队工作人员要了毛毯放在我腿上：“基辅比咱村里冷。”  
“谢谢嫂子。”  
我被拉拉纳剁了一脚。  
这次基辅主办方请到了克罗地亚的两个大提琴家2cellos，我的咖啡店里经常放他们的曲子，可惜比赛容不得我去追星。  
库蒂尼奥的出走坑惨了我们，赛季中段我们不得不变换阵容，跟皇马那种磨合了好几个赛季的全明星阵容真的没法比，能苟进加时赛就是奇迹了。好在渣叔十分了解我们这些队员的特性，比赛开始的这一段时间竟然和皇马在场面上不分上下。  
所有人的命运都在第26分钟被改写。  
真没想到对方队长竟然能使出阴招把萨拉赫的肩膀整脱臼，队医上场检查伤势，洛夫伦一直在萨拉赫身边陪着他。渣叔脸色铁青，我看了看身边的替补席，真的是没有可用的人了，如果张伯伦没受伤，换他可以。  
队医搀扶着萨拉赫站起身，小跑几步的他还是停下来，泪眼婆娑的告知队医无法坚持比赛，看台上的随队出征的KOP发出刺耳的嘘声。他一边哭一下向场下走，洛夫伦很生气的想去找裁判理论，亨德森拦住他不让他过于冲动。  
短暂的治疗后，萨拉赫又返回场上，KOP们给他们英勇的法老王献上掌声。可是再怎么强撑也无济于事，在角球争抢后，萨拉赫再次痛苦的倒在地上。  
我心里紧张的不行不行的，身边踢中场的拉拉纳已经被叫去热身。  
亨德森、马内、米尔纳围过去安慰萨拉赫，话不是特别多的马内一直陪着萨拉赫走下场。萨拉赫哭着与渣叔拥抱后和队医直接返回更衣室，洛夫伦痛苦的眼神一直追随着他的momo，拉拉纳上场，和他的队长一起并肩战斗。范迪克示意后防线的几个人抓紧回位进入比赛。  
皇马没有因为刚才的犯规拿到黄牌。  
我们以零比零的比分结束了上半场的比赛，洛夫伦第一个冲进更衣室去拥抱他的momo，肩膀被固定好的萨拉赫哭成了泪人，洛夫伦心疼的抱住他。队医说可能连埃及队的世界杯比赛都会受影响，好在不会严重到影响职业生涯。  
那几位传奇快把随队工作人员的手机打爆了，他们纷纷表达对萨拉赫的关心，一边应对前辈们的心意，萨拉赫在洛夫伦怀里哭的更惨了。  
我也不知道那天我是怎么浑浑噩噩的过来的。擅长打逆风局的我们因为突如其来的变故而迷茫，谁都没想到萨拉赫会因为意外受伤而下场。  
下半场皇马的一个角球，近门柱的地方似乎发生了冲突，卡里乌斯大声的向裁判抗议着什么，球场噪声大，我听不懂他说了什么德语，猜测是刚才在争抢中有人撞了他的头颈部。  
渣叔无奈的回头看向我，我点头表示做好了随时上场的准备。  
心理素质略差的卡里乌斯成了当天比赛的另一个变故。似乎是由于刚才的冲突让他心神不定，他没有get到范迪克的手抛球指示，高度紧张的他直接把球抛给了前场游荡的本泽马，不越位的法国前锋抓住机会进球，1:0。我看见亨德森差点单膝跪地，想着自己还是场上的利物浦队长，他又站了起来。  
宗教宅男马内抓住机会为我们扳平比分，没有办法，贝尔的倒钩就是无解的，换谁上去扑球都是一样被进的结果。  
如果说这样的节奏还能保持住，我们还有逆转的希望，毕竟从伊斯坦布尔到安菲尔德，我们就是这样一点点拼出一条血路。可是，卡里乌斯极其低级的扑球脱手彻底毁灭了翻盘的希望，亨德森顾不上自己还是队长，颓然的双膝跪地，卡里乌斯躺在地上，用双臂挡住脸，我看不清他的神情。  
经历过荷兰队无缘世界杯的范迪克此时是场上脑子唯一清醒的人，他拉起卡里乌斯，鼓励他坚持到比赛结束，别放弃。  
他要是心理素质好了他就不是卡里乌斯。  
最终，我们的基辅之夜以一种戏剧性的惨败收场，耳边是皇马球迷的欢呼庆祝，我的队友们躺在地上，年轻的太子重大赛事首秀就这样收尾，他满是震惊的流泪，队长亨德森和他的男朋友相拥在一起舔舐伤口，从战火中走来的洛夫伦抹了一把眼泪就去安抚萨拉赫，拄着拐的张伯伦一边哭一边去安慰队友。  
看了眼被门将教练扶起来的卡里乌斯，他走到KOP聚集区向他们道歉，有对他狂嘘的，也有带着泪鼓励他的，我实在是没有力气去安慰他，我现在只想熬完颁奖典礼去拥抱我的太太小茉莉。  
拿到奖牌后，卡拉格是第一个在公众面前去安慰卡里乌斯的俱乐部官员，我们都回到更衣室了，而亨德森应付记者的采访，疲惫至极的渣叔还要在公众面前尽力去维护卡里乌斯。  
更衣室里安静如鸡，我和卡里乌斯的位置是相邻的，此时他团坐在窄窄的凳子上，连抽泣声都很克制，我还是于心不忍，伸手拍了拍身边这人的肩膀，他像是受了什么刺激一样，吓得浑身哆嗦。我已经能猜到了此时网络上对卡里乌斯的谩骂会有多难听，我只希望身边的这个傻孩子能熬过去。  
大家收拾东西返回利物浦，我看卡里乌斯神情恍惚就陪在他身边，他神情呆滞的跟着我走，我开车送他回家，然后飞回比利时找我的太太。  
小茉莉知道我是个有同情心的人，她能感知到我因为同行的巨大失误而产生的惋惜情绪，她来接机时对我说：“要不要先去看心理医生？”  
我摇摇头：“我想先安静的躺几天，如果还是很难过的话，你愿意跟我一起去见医生吗？”“这没问题。”天哪，能够和青梅竹马的小茉莉结婚真的是我这辈子最大的幸运。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
事实上，小茉莉的陪伴并不能让我感到舒服。  
卡里乌斯的失误葬送了整支球队一年份的努力，最好的年纪却被队友坑死，让谁摊上谁不生气啊。我气到睡不着，小茉莉问我要不要吃安眠药，我想着快世界杯了，千万别跪在药检上，拒绝了小茉莉的提议，拿起手机玩。  
和预想中的一样，卡里乌斯被喷到不忍直视，他道歉ins下也没有关评论，我惊讶的发现洛夫伦直接上大号跟极端球迷对喷，杜德克的评论区全都是f**k off jerzy。  
天亮了，是库伊特前辈的告别赛，可惜在队时他没能捧杯，离别时也没有奖杯来送别。我躺在床上放空自己，不去思考基辅之夜的悲惨经历。我也不知道自己有没有睡着，被巨大的提示音震醒，亨德森火急火燎的在我们群聊里吼：洛里失踪了！  
埃及艳后：啥玩意？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索：我这忙着对肛呢，咋情况？  
我能：不知道啊，我打他手机他关机。  
我有点蒙——海报制作专家：我刚看你们消息才知道发生意外了，听队长怎么说。  
JH14：渣叔跟贝肯鲍尔通话后，让我和ads一起陪洛里去检查下是否脑震荡以及去看心理医生，我打电话不接，敲门也没反应，翻墙进去才知道人不见了。  
埃及艳后：【哔……】  
JH14：所以在群里的同志们在周围找找，别让洛里做傻事。  
梅尔伍德第一美：明年我们可以再来。  
埃及艳后：队花说得对，赢了一起狂，输了一起扛。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索：等我切小号喷回去。  
洛夫伦说的对，我们是一支球队。  
我洗了把脸，问小茉莉要不要跟我一起去找人，小茉莉把店铺暂时关闭，骑上自行车，和我一起在大街小巷找人。  
俱乐部的人都在想尽办法找到卡里乌斯，怕他走向极端，一些传奇门神也出来保护他，对他关爱有加的卡西利亚斯还放出自己失误集锦呼吁公众对门将好点，但是，库尔图瓦却说风凉话。  
当时我就震惊了，你可以看不惯，你可以私下里吐槽，但这种事怎么能搬到台面上公开说。我真心觉得比利时走不远。  
找了一两天，洛夫伦的国家队队友在伊斯坦布尔找到了卡里乌斯，虽然精神恍惚，好歹人还活着。这时候德国队也公布了大名单，重伤休养的诺伊尔作为队长火线复出，二门三门是特尔施特根和特拉普，此前表现出色、最后崩盘的乌尔赖希和卡里乌斯均无缘大名单。  
国家队集合训练，看着内讧的队伍，我分外怀念屁大点事就能鸡飞狗跳high不停的梅尔伍德。  
俄罗斯的夏天比利物浦舒服多了，我特别放松的训练，反正主力跟我无关。我们分在了水平差不多的小组，可以比较轻松的看别人厮杀。  
比如看着德国队是如何被淘汰出局的，我是真心搞不懂四年过去了，德国队究竟发生了什么，上届比赛行云流水的进攻如今像是便秘一样困在本方半场。德国队最后一场小组赛，真的是背水一战，打平就有机会出线的他们在补时阶段丢球，真的是没有办法了，诺伊尔弃门而出，我希望的结局是他可以力挽狂澜，不知道是不是受伤的原因，他脚底下打滑，韩国人抓住机会向德国队半场冲刺。我十分清楚的记得曼城有一年比赛，哈特也面临这样的情况，他拼命的回追，他的队友在回追中拦截给哈特拖住时间，最终哈特完成了门线救险。  
我在这一届的德国队身上看不到这样的拼劲，只有一个后卫15号在奔跑，其他队员都愣在那里不动弹。  
比如还可以看上届世界杯亚军是如何被克罗地亚吊打的。不过话说回来了，上届克罗地亚主教练科瓦奇是真他娘的好看，别怪我爆粗口。科瓦奇是那种很儒雅的帅气，和我们渣叔年轻时一样英俊潇洒。要是渣叔保养能做到科瓦奇的一半，那拉拉纳的梅尔伍德第一美称号就得归渣叔了。  
我那时候压根想不到渣叔竟然真的和科瓦奇谈过一段时间的恋爱。  
口嗨型世界第一中卫洛夫伦身边的搭档是维达，金色的马尾辫十分拉风，就是他和他的伴侣苏巴西奇收留了卡里乌斯，顿时希望他们在遇见比利时前不要输球。  
我们很顺利的小组出线，而克罗地亚遇见的第一个对手是丹麦队。真的不敢想象洛夫伦跟丹队对决的场面，丹队退的早，好可惜。发挥稳定的莫德里奇罚丢点球，看台上的老舒梅切尔比扑出点球的小舒梅切尔还激动。我能想象小舒梅切尔面对父亲名声所带来的的压力，好在这场比赛过后，人们能够坦然的喊他舒梅切尔。  
点球大战，两个门将都是世界级的发挥，外人看着是真热闹，最终克罗地亚晋级。赛后，我注意到了苏巴西奇背心上的人物，而在后来他与维达接受采访时，他向公众讲述了他和他朋友的故事，他讲不下去哽咽之时，维达安抚他的情绪，记者们也送上鼓励的掌声。  
我希望每个门将都能找到会疏导自己情绪的另一半，我为什么能想到小茉莉推荐给我的AO3的哨兵向导文呢。  
按照这个分区，我们和克罗地亚相遇的机会只能是决赛，半决赛我们输给了法国，克罗地亚连打三场加时两场点球，与法国在卢日尼基争夺冠军。  
我们的洛夫伦一场没休息，打满全部比赛，哎，下赛季的后防要怎么过啊。  
躲过了克罗地亚，却没能多过英格兰，我的国家要和我最亲密的兄弟的国家对战。亨德森作为队长无可挑剔，场上场下的表现很完美，你也不想想谁带出来的队长是吧，然而索斯盖特非要下了他的队长袖标，不给首发，我真心看不懂英格兰的骚操作，太子年轻没有首发就当没经验能讲的过去。我们2:0赢了英格兰，拿下了季军，算是近些年的巨大突破。  
我们返回国内，应付完各种庆功宴后，终于能回到自己的小家和小茉莉一起坐在沙发上看世界杯决赛。  
相当于多打一场比赛的克罗地亚人的体能根本没法跟法国相比，年轻的姆巴佩用速度生吃克罗地亚后防。裁判的判罚也在有意无意的向法国队倾斜。法国门将洛里被我们的洛里灵魂附体，犯下错误，我甚至在心里暗暗希望克罗地亚能翻盘，这样我们的洛里就不会被喷的那么惨。龌龊的想法没有实现，最终那晚卢日尼基的大雨掩盖了克罗地亚人伤心的泪水。  
我思考了几天，决定向渣叔提出转会申请。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
渣叔让我回梅尔伍德面谈。我经纪人建议我推迟面谈时间，给俱乐部施压。渣叔声音很平静:“好吧，你再仔细想想，赛季开始前都还有机会。”  
俱乐部肯定还会再买一个门将当主力使，我年纪大些，想离开给自己争一个主力位置和好合同，卡里乌斯嘛，出道于美因茨，渣叔多少会有点感情留下他。  
万万没想到，卡里乌斯带着租借买断合同去了贝西克塔斯。  
他大爷的是我想走啊！你为什么先走了！我想出场比赛啊！  
我对着渣叔的照片比了无数个中指。  
我的日子不太顺，世一卫的日子同样不好过——他和momo因为是否在ins公开秀恩爱吵了起来，然后，洛夫伦一气之下剃了光头。  
我不知道我该心疼自己还是我的队友们，只希望这个苦涩的2018年夏天赶紧过去。  
安静了几天后，洛夫伦发了他和萨拉赫的合照，俩人在都灵的教堂前接吻。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:太辣眼了。  
埃及艳后:我最爱我们momo。  
JH14:作为队长，我应该秉公执法，这样吧，自己闭嘴还是我开禁言。  
JH14:算了，直接禁言吧，让德扬闭嘴是不可能的。  
烦躁的心情被玩闹安抚，我却发现群成员少了卡里乌斯。我对他的看法很复杂，羡慕他可以外租，嫉妒他被那么多人保护，却永远谈不上恨。  
洗牙专业中介:同志们，最新消息最新消息，我们要来新队友了。  
Gini太美:啥？荷兰的？没消息啊？  
洗牙专业中介:光想着凑荷兰三棍客？是两个巴西人，法比尼奥和阿利松。  
阿利松？渣叔要买他？我飞速打字——海报制作专家:确定？他水平可以。我以为渣叔又要买个德国门将呢。  
洗牙专业中介:转会市场流通的水平高的年轻德国门将就一个莱诺，人直接奔着阿森纳去接切赫的位置，来我们小渔村干嘛，你说是吧。  
埃及艳后:阿老师要来？他做饭超好吃，他在接风宴上唱的歌特别好听！  
梅尔伍德第一美:momo你拿错手机了……  
埃及艳后:你们继续……  
Gini太美:那法比尼奥呢？他啥情况？  
专业洗牙中介:打后腰的，也能偶尔客串边后卫。  
阳光空气米尔纳:我求爷爷告奶奶的终于盼来个替补我打边后卫够了。  
我们的埃姆雷-詹合同到期，他觉得我们拿联赛冠军无望，想着去更好的俱乐部以稳定自己在国家队的位置，渣叔同意了他的想法，好巧不巧的去了尤文，和他异父异母的亲兄弟赫迪拉同队。  
这个夏休期，我们还买来了号称瑞士梅西的小鲨鱼沙奇里。  
集合第一天，就是让外场球员想捶死渣叔的乳酸检测。渣叔特别狡猾的站在场边看热闹，助理教练则用哨声提醒球员们应该做什么。  
自从米尔纳来了以后，乳酸检测第一永远都是他，第二位的是我们的队花拉拉纳，今年第三位有所变化，沙奇里上位，他的小腿实在是太粗壮了，刷新了梅尔伍德腿围的新纪录。  
你问我胸围最大是谁？那绝对是拉拉纳。  
男队和女队是同一天拍合照的，女孩子们叽叽喳喳凑在一起自拍，化妆品散了一地，我们男队后到的，她们特别热情的叫我们过去自拍，最会说话的洛夫伦和萨拉赫被女孩子们围在中间，她们喊着沙漏好甜。  
女性八卦起来真的是太可怕了。  
我旁边是新加入的阿利松，他有点难以招架女孩子们的热情，脸一直红红的，我随口说:“之前洛里在，女孩子们恨不得把他皮都扒了，每次拍完照都要跟男友道歉。”  
“他……还好吗……”  
“看起来很好，发生那样的事是哪个门将都不愿看到的。”  
拍完合照，我如约与渣叔会谈。  
“我知道你想要主力位置或者是离队去个能当主力的球队。”渣叔开门见山的说，我点头，他接着说:“队中除了你和丹尼尔，就剩下哼豆了，我希望你能多留一个赛季，和阿利松竞争上岗，2019年的夏天，如果你还想走，同时有合适的报价，我就放人。”  
渣叔已经仁至义尽，我也不好再要求转会了。  
我们飞往美国参加一系列的热身赛，对手有渣叔的老东家多特蒙德，当年交锋的那些队友走了不少，眼熟的还有罗伊斯，赛前踩场的气氛很愉悦，对方的两个门将都是瑞士人，和我们小鲨鱼是队友。  
沙奇里一脸无奈:“在国家队看你俩秀恩爱，到了季前赛怎么还是你俩。”  
布尔基耸肩:“怪我喽。”  
我和阿老师各上半场，洛夫伦却突然间掉线了，水平发挥一般，又一次坑死了我，他跟我有仇吗。  
下一场洛夫伦就没有出场。  
我已经能想到新赛季我们的后防被爆了，提前给阿老师点根蜡。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
全队来到了法国依云，备战18-19赛季。  
相比较之前跟一根棍一样不会移动的卡里乌斯，阿利松的站位简直是玄学，面对远射他也能轻松的处理。他看到我崇拜的眼神，脸红了:“你也能行的。”  
我们之间相互帮助，我是真心佩服他水平。  
我不知道其他球队怎么欢迎新人的，至少在利物浦，每年夏训时新人都要唱歌，工作人员在草地上摆好沙发，摆脱拐杖的张伯伦和莫雷诺以及洛夫伦坐在中间，扮成英国达人秀评委，其他队友配合他们演出。  
法比尼奥和沙奇里的歌声相当辣耳，阿老师因为嗓子不舒服逃过一劫。  
折腾完新人，就开始折腾队长了，亨德森转身就跑，gini提前卡位堵住他，亨德森启动的同时，试图翻身的拉拉纳被马蒂普摁住。小隆包兴奋的喊:“按照传统，队长和他的男朋友应该在新赛季开始前对唱情歌，然后队长发表新赛季感言。”  
亨德森试图解释:“不都是我讲话吗，哪来的唱歌？”  
小隆包摊手:“新规定。”  
“你是队长还我是队长？”因为亨德森唱歌比法比尼奥他们好听不到哪去，他红着脸用队长权威拒绝小隆包的提议。  
“我爹是前任队长。”  
拉拉纳看戏看够了，出来解围:“他是我男朋友，我替他唱好不好？”亨德森一脸如释重负，他给了拉拉纳一个拥抱:“最爱我的还是你。”  
队花特别有范的拿着话筒做了顶胯的骚气动作，换来三位“评委”和队友的嘘声。  
“一首you better put it all on me送给我的队长。”  
嘘声更大了。  
说真的，张伯伦是因为女朋友的原因被迫学会唱歌，洛夫伦天生低音炮，走心起来唱歌特别好听，拉拉纳则是声音技巧都有。  
我还担心信仰宗教的阿利松不能接受队内恋爱，我看了看他的神色，相当自然，这让我松了一口气。  
拉拉纳不停的展示爱意，群众们的嘘声越来越大，小隆包举手:“你下去，太辣眼了。”他笑着下去，顺便把话筒给亨德森，让他讲话。  
正事上小隆包就不闹队长了，大家坐直了身子听队长发言。  
“首先欢迎我们的新队员，瑞士小鲨鱼沙奇里，法比尼奥，还有阿利松，大家呱唧呱唧。”全队鼓掌欢迎新人的到来。  
“虽然我们上赛季梦碎基辅，但是我相信在大家的努力下，我们也能在马德里登顶。we are Liverpool, this means more。”  
今年队长讲话尤其短。  
他讲完了就是群魔乱舞的状态，捧着果汁蹦迪也没谁了，闹到不早，我们才去睡了。  
相比较利物浦阴雨绵绵的天气，我更喜欢依云的气候，至少还能见个太阳天，在这样条件下训练，相当惬意。  
上赛季我们联赛排名第四，苟住了这赛季的欧冠正赛资格，没有资格赛的担忧，可以全心全意的备战联赛。  
回到梅尔伍德，又是鸡飞狗跳。  
阿利松选择13号表示对卡里乌斯的尊重，他的位置就在亨德森旁边，中间本来是按号码顺序排的，但斯图里奇和小隆包受够了亨德森和拉拉纳眉来眼去的秀恩爱，向管理员要求换位，远离队长和队花。  
正当训练结束一群人呜呜泱泱的洗澡换衣服准备回家时，我身边的那对情侣已经在大浴巾下无视队友卿卿我我起来，晚回来一些的法比尼奥用冲刺的速度杀进来，大喊一声:“我有喜欢的人了。”  
精神巴西人小隆包问道:“你看上这屋的谁了？我先说明白，我有老婆孩子我是直男。”  
“我看上你的话，你俩爹真能打断我的腿。”才来没几天，法比尼奥已经知道了小隆包是多么神奇的一个存在:“我喜欢上隔壁女队的一个女孩了。”  
更衣室整齐划一的发出“what”的声音，洛夫伦从浴室里杀出来，头上还顶着泡沫:“谁谈恋爱了？”  
大家也不管回不回家了，洛夫伦随意套上球衣就跟着大部队去围观女队训练。我不想去的，但我管不住我的腿，于是我也跟上凑热闹去。  
这让我想起来年轻时候的故事，那时候班里的男生一起去围观漂亮女孩们排练舞蹈。  
我们去到，女队已经在放松了，法比尼奥脸红着说:“那个黑发的15号，就是我特别喜欢的姑娘，瑞贝卡，是巴西移民，和我一样是踢后腰的。”  
菲尔米诺赞叹队友的行动力:“你小子可以啊。”  
“你让我们来干嘛？”米尔纳觉得事情不简单。  
“她是我的初恋，我也不知道要怎样追女孩子……”  
洛夫伦指了指自己:“所以你就来问我们这些弯成麻花准备搞队友的人？”  
法比尼奥理直气壮的点头让洛夫伦无语凝噎，菲尔米诺显然有想法:“过几天我太太生日，你不是说她是巴西移民吗，我可以组个巴西派对邀请她参加，到时候你可别怂啊。”  
“我绝不会怂。”法比尼奥信誓旦旦。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
不怂不是真爱，据菲尔米诺转述，他都把瑞贝卡叫到法比尼奥身边，法比尼奥就要了个手机号，然后把头埋抱枕里不肯出来，气的菲尔米诺当场拉黑了法比尼奥。  
于是更衣室里除了一对对谈恋爱的情侣，出了新画面，法比尼奥时常拿着手机傻笑，训练结束就去女队那边找瑞贝卡。  
对莱斯特城时，我和小舒梅切尔握手，丹队婚礼后我们保持着不错的关系。  
谁能想到这场比赛让人看到窒息，阿利松后场骚操作，早早开大脚出边界不就完了吗，他非得禁区内秀脚法，被对方抢断，然后丢球。  
拉拉纳看着我，我看着拉拉纳，这种操作令人窒息。  
好在我们前场给力，比赛胜利属于我们。  
我向渣叔请假一小时，因为小舒梅切尔非要拉着我叙旧，我被迫听他和哈特准备结婚的鸡毛蒜皮以及老舒梅切尔刁难哈特的狗血剧情。  
我拎着包准备去停车场，恰好碰到渣叔面色平静的批评阿利松。我之前失误的时候也被渣叔批过，这场景我没觉得有啥不对，可是，阿老师为啥脸红还下半身升旗。  
对于我们来说，比赛结束后情绪过于激动，像丹队和斯科特尔那种在更衣室里来一发的常见，没对象的自己撸一发也是正常。这比赛都过去多久了，阿老师还这么坚挺？  
我已经被洛夫伦同化了，我先拍下照片为证，然后飞速跑向大巴车。  
对阵热刺时，菲尔米诺的眼睛被狠狠的戳了一下，我们都很担心他的伤情，好在没啥大事，还进了绝杀球。  
欧冠比赛我们磕磕绊绊，甚至差点去打欧联。最后一轮小组赛我们面对的是老熟人安切洛蒂带领的那不勒斯，momo先进球，但安胖不能再输给利物浦了，他手下的队员围着我们后防就是一阵输出。  
上赛季被突突成草原的太子稳定起来，减缓了一波攻势，但挽救球队的，还是阿利松，他提前卡位封住射门角度。  
像是十四年前队长最后一场比赛挽救球队一样，又有一位英雄站了出来。  
仿佛就是轮回，我在替补席上暗自想:是不是我们可以圆梦马德里？  
相比较欧冠中的惨不忍睹，我们联赛还没有输过球，作为球队中仅剩的三个13-14赛季老臣，可能是上帝给我的勇气让我做梦有双冠王。  
做客巴黎的发布会，渣叔被小翻译的低音炮迷住了，满脸通红的说这声音好色情啊。他回来后，我们一群人故意用低沉的声音重复翻译的话，搞得渣叔又气又无奈。  
圣诞节前，我们有两场硬仗要打，对埃弗顿和曼联。  
埃弗顿就是苟，要是张伯伦在场上能来一脚远射就有机会破掉铁桶阵，临近终场前，范迪克来了这么一脚，可惜直接上了天。  
似乎是天佑红军，皮克福德神奇操作又把球捞回场内，范迪克已经认命往回走，结果奥里吉不服输，就前场站着找机会，还真让他碰上了，头球补射破门。  
对曼联的双红会可谓是酣畅淋漓。  
渣叔换上了沙奇里，瑞士小鲨鱼有一脚远射的功夫，再加上曼联后防的神奇站位，小鲨鱼进了两个折射，3比1，我们成功把穆里尼奥打下课。  
赛后的更衣室high到不行。阿利松融入了更衣室，跟着小隆包一起蹦蹦跳跳，我盯着他看，却被洛夫伦注意到了:“咋了？你要像我学习跟老婆离婚去追阿老师？”  
我招呼他坐我旁边:“给你看个大的。”  
“就你这么闷骚能有什么片子看，卧槽……”他看到阿老师和渣叔的照片后，相当震惊:“牛逼，真牛逼。”  
“你嘴上严实点，别让阿老师尴尬。”  
“你信我，我有数。”  
伊恩拉什代表俱乐部去参加16强的抽签仪式，而我们的前辈路易斯加西亚是抽签嘉宾，我们一群人在会议室围观。  
路易斯-加西亚把我们和拜仁抽到了一起，这是个不好不坏的签，对方的穆勒停赛，而我们后防唯一指定爸爸VVD累积黄牌停赛。  
渣叔很无奈的拿出手机打电话:“Jerzy，路易斯抽签前没洗手吗？”  
一听这话，大家分工明确的演戏，洛夫伦负责调动气氛，小隆包负责监听谈话内容，一向跟他们狼狈为奸的我却提不起兴趣，坐在一边看戏。  
“为什么把我和niko抽到一起，你明明知道我和他刚分手，他和他们女领队在一起，比赛那天看比赛还是看我们仨在场边演戏啊？”显然渣叔已经忘了自己还在会议室，其他人也不演戏了，全停下来看渣叔。  
渣叔回头看见一堆人八卦的眼神，吓了一跳:“你们干嘛？”  
“分手？boss。”小隆包不怕死。  
“我和科瓦奇谈过很多年的恋爱，今年夏天我们一起度假，因为处理卡里乌斯的善后工作我很烦，发现我们不适合继续走下去了，所以选择了分手。这就是全部。”渣叔坦坦荡荡的告诉我们他的恋爱经过，小隆包还想再追问，我一巴掌给摁回去了。  
渣叔一走，我们开始日常下注模式，猜渣叔和科瓦奇谁是上位。  
圣诞节我们有一天的假期，小茉莉飞来与我过节。  
她一下飞机就吐槽:“你口音已经变成利物浦的了。”  
真的？我打电话问太子:“我口音是不是跟你一样了？”  
“你说的压根不是利物浦话。”  
我在背景里听到了光荣属于曼联的歌声，我也没多想，毕竟太子的舅舅是曼联高管这事大家都知道。  
如果搁洛夫伦身上，他绝对能嗅到八卦的气息，这是我离队多少年后才知道的。  
我们拿到了圣诞冠军，却让我陷入了13-14赛季的噩梦中，我无法正常入睡，小茉莉陪着我去见心理医生，中度抑郁，报告渣叔和队医同意后，我开始吃安眠药和对抗抑郁症的药物。  
死皮赖脸终于把瑞贝卡追到手的法比尼奥一脸悲伤的走进更衣室，大家走的七七八八，他坐在我身边拉拉纳的座位上，开始复读机模式喊我的名字。  
我以为他怎么了，他突然间抱住我继续喊我的名字，没走的那几个人也凑过来安慰法比尼奥。  
“女队的门将教练，柯克兰，当年杜德克的替补，最近在女队那边公布了抑郁症的病情，坦白了想要自杀的念头，女队的姑娘们抱着柯克兰哭到不行，他们还商量着每人每天给柯克兰发点段子逗他开心。”  
我也不知道该不该坦白自己的病情，下意识的选择隐瞒。  
我们是有定期的心理评估，那天过后我和阿利松被要求更频繁的与心理医生交流，在更衣室内我们也被当成爸爸去供着。  
不过我的抑郁症没有持续太久，随着我们输给曼城，卸下不败战绩夺冠这事后，我睡眠变得规矩，日常训练也有精神，医生允许我减量停药，小茉莉回比利时。  
一切走向正轨。  
我在梅尔伍德加训，补上之前的训练。洗完澡准备回家，好巧不巧的撞见阿利松往渣叔办公室门口放饼干。  
巴西人很紧张的把我拉到储物间:“拜托你，西蒙，不要……”我拍拍他的肩膀:“搞教练没什么，我不说就是了，等你公布的那一天。”  
他如释重负:“谢谢你，西蒙。”  
殊不知，就那么几秒钟的功夫，我已经把图拍到发给了仅有我和小隆包洛夫伦三个人的群聊中——实锤。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:怪不得最新有传言说梅尔伍德有神秘人追求渣叔，原来是我们阿老师，比搞队长和对家队长相比，搞教练是真牛逼。  
埃及艳后:等我诈出来。  
然后洛夫伦公然为爱直播喷西班牙和英格兰，被欧足联禁赛一场，气的他们的主教练达利奇电话里骂了他半个小时不重样。


	20. Chapter 20

20  
我们一队人马去马贝拉集训，小隆包提议让阿老师补上迎新时欠下的那首歌。可我看他眼神分明是准备下套。  
不明所以的亨德森说:“不要怕，我唱歌那么难听都敢唱。”  
有队长推波助澜，阿利松红着脸说:“好吧。”  
小隆包模仿选秀节目评委:“五句话，就给你五句的机会。”绿洲乐队的don't look back in anger在阿利松嘴里唱出来就是那么的好听，小隆包也就忘了五句话的要求，和队友起哄让阿利松再来一首。  
他拿起吉他，弹唱了当年一群小伙子在心仪女孩家楼下弹唱的巴西情歌。  
我坐在洛夫伦和萨拉赫的后面，我轻轻拍洛夫伦的肩，于是搞事担当洛夫伦敏锐的发现阿利松眼神不对:“说吧，对谁唱的。”阿利松红着脸摇头:“没有给谁唱啊。”整个上半身恨不得和萨拉赫黏在一起的他说:“come on，搞队友又不是什么大事。”  
小隆包则在暗处拍下渣叔充满爱意的眼神。  
手机突然间响起提示音，这个脑子抽抽的小隆包竟然把渣叔照片发到了没有渣叔但有阿利松的球员群聊中。  
洛夫伦杀人般的眼神看着小隆包，意识到问题的他赶紧撤回，幸好阿老师在唱歌，没来得及看手机。但其他球员看到了，菲尔米诺拿着截图去找小隆包单聊，小隆包正在刷屏:“等会再说。”  
洛夫伦拉了一个除去阿老师的球员群聊。  
埃及艳后:我可以很负责任的告诉大家，你们的门将和教练有一腿，有没有确定关系我不知道。  
荷兰唯一指挥官:？？？  
Gini太美:？？？  
阳光空气米尔纳:？？？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:听我解释啊同志们，是西蒙先发现阿老师和boss不对劲的。  
小隆包把我卖了一干二净。我一脚蹬向右前方的小隆包沙发。  
瑞士小鲨鱼:所以说，天天往boss办公室门口放饼干的田螺姑娘是阿利松！！！实锤呢？  
我不得不发出照片，一群人点赞。  
JH14:等他俩公开再闹，别让阿老师尴尬。  
离开马贝拉，我们迎来了一波平局，大好的领先形势又要没了，除了我，还有其他球员去找心理医生，球队面临的压力非常大，毕竟都想拿到球队历史上第一个英超冠军。  
我们先在主场迎战拜仁。  
没有了VVD的后防线让人心惊肉跳，但是替补席的注意力在开赛前全盯着拜仁替补席看。  
年龄大些的拉拉纳说:“这科瓦奇一看就是衣冠禽兽能拿着皮鞭抽bo ss的人。”  
“我不知道说城会玩还是心疼队长了。”小隆包很震惊。  
作为科瓦奇曾经的弟子，洛夫伦开始八卦道:“科瓦奇兄弟都是妖孽，特别招蜂引蝶，宽脸的弟弟早就结婚生子，更漂亮的这个哥哥，我以为他一直单身，真没想到和我们boss在一起了那么长时间。我们克罗地亚男人都是这么长情。”  
比赛正式开始，我极其担心莱万会给后防带来威胁，事实证明针对他的战术盯防是有效的。  
“你说当初莱万要是没走，是不是渣叔也不会来利物浦？”我提出一个严肃的问题，拉拉纳啃着手指头:“不好说，看莱万的长相就知道他不是那种愿意留在一个地方，他野心太大。”  
“你啥时候会看面相了？”我问他，队花耸肩:“这是个秘密。”  
“不有八卦说渣叔想引进他吗？”  
小隆包从后排探出一颗狗头:“这你就不知道了吧？从慕尼黑到多特蒙德近还是利物浦到多特蒙德近？”我至今记恨着小隆包卖我，我把他头塞回去:“你丫闭嘴。”  
拜仁攻的很凶，没有穆勒神奇跑位，莱万争顶创造的机会徒劳无功。  
互交白卷，拜仁没能拿到客场进球。  
小隆包和洛夫伦率先冲进场内，他们一边拥抱队友，一边往拜仁替补席那看。  
渣叔去跟科瓦奇握手，毕竟是利物浦的主场，作为主人他应当好客。他与科瓦奇再次拥抱，旁边阿利松脸色不好看，而我们这群看戏的快憋不住笑了。  
除了和科瓦奇拥抱，渣叔还和莱万胡梅尔斯拥抱，希望是相逢一笑泯恩仇。  
新闻发布会后，渣叔匆忙的回更衣室指挥亨德森:“你带他们去放松，我和niko他们吃饭。”  
阿利松没洗澡，拎着包就去停车场了。  
他一走，剩下的队员全笑了，洛夫伦抱着萨拉赫笑出猪叫:“神他妈吃醋哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
菲尔米诺抹去眼泪:“这都行。”  
次回合对阵拜仁的比赛是必须要赢的，好在我方后防唯一爸爸可以上场。  
萨拉赫最近状态不好，射门欠点准头，马内承担了大部分的火力输出。范迪克后场长传找到马内，马内停球三米远。  
换我停都比他停的好。  
极其骚气又华丽的转身，马内晃过了出击诺伊尔和拉菲尼亚，挑射得分。  
我错了，马内停大能进，停好了就踢飞。  
马蒂普的操作更骚，一脚乌龙怼进自家大门，好吧，他可以进利记名人堂了。想象中势均力敌的比赛成了单方面的吊打，我们承包全部进球，3比1晋级。  
报请营养师和渣叔批准后，洛夫伦带着全队出去吃饭，对于精神德国人来说，慕尼黑地界他再熟不过了，大家呜呜泱泱往那一坐，开始吹安联回旋。反正马内脸黑，看不出脸红来。  
大家端起水杯，为晋级庆祝。  
等待上菜时，讨论抽签会抽到谁、哪个半区，巴萨是大家都不想抽到的，阿贾克斯拍第二位，相对实力较弱的波尔图是人人都想抽到的，抽到尤文，那就新仇旧恨一起算。  
最后亨德森打算付钱时，洛夫伦提议玩个大的，把所有人的信用卡拿走，像洗牌一样打乱顺序，放在萨拉赫面前:“momo，你抽一张。”  
谁是那个冤大头呢？  
很好，洛夫伦铁青着一张脸去结账了。


	21. Chapter 21

21  
一波连平后，我们已经没有了领先优势，接下来的每一场比赛都必须全取三分。有点好消息的是罗杰斯回来带莱斯特城，还扬言说当年丢掉的东西现在要亲手拿回来。还有霍奇森也会在收尾阶段迎战曼城。  
万一我们夺冠，那可真是全靠前任。不过前任没指望上，我们后场开始浪。  
对富勒姆的比赛，面对铁定降级的对手，我们竟然没法快攻拿下。换上米尔纳后，他第一脚触球就找自家球门，范迪克突然间向阿老师传球，阿老师低级失误没拿到，让巴贝尔进球。  
进球后的巴贝尔拒绝庆祝，他在利物浦的那段时间并不好过。  
哎。  
好在前场美如画，最终我们赢球。赛后渣叔罕见的批评了这神奇操作三人组。  
联赛进入尾声阶段，我们去参加颁奖典礼，我一个人开车去的，到停车场准备下车，旁边一车上的人同时下车，我俩把车门碰到一块，我车受损严重些，好嘛，是萨拉赫开的洛夫伦车门。  
他俩能不能别凑一块秀恩爱辣眼啊。  
萨拉赫跟我道歉，算了，不跟狗男男计较，我平静的说:“没关系，等典礼结束后，叫保险公司来处理就行。”  
范迪克凭借无可挑剔的表现拿到了最佳男球员，同是荷兰人的米德玛拿到了最佳女球员。  
典礼后，保险公司处理完现场叫来拖车把我的爱车拉走，洛夫伦想要载我回家，我拒绝了:“我不想当电灯泡。”  
最终还是小隆包送我回去的。  
欧冠中的我们高歌猛进，三下五除二拿下波尔图以后，我们迎来了最强劲对手，巴塞罗那。  
听前辈们说过，当年打巴萨前球队内讧，结果还把巴萨揍趴下了。  
赛前热身，我碰到了库蒂尼奥，以前楚楚可怜的小媳妇样子现在更委屈了，我们是同级生，还算是有共同语言，但我始终无法认同他离队的方法。话不投机半句多，我和他也只是轻轻的拥抱。  
苏亚雷斯进第一个球的时候，我以为他不会庆祝，结果，十分嚣张的滑跪换来了巴萨球迷的欢呼与KOP的谩骂。对比更觉得巴贝尔真好。  
明明是我们在场面占优，却不得分。巴萨队长极其骚气的任意球让阿老师成了背景板。  
天若有情天亦老，放过我阿好不好。  
三比零。一个很刺耳的比分，却又让人感到还有希望。  
渣叔给我们放假一天，他和教练组商量第二回合的战术。  
因为中间还有一场和纽卡斯尔的比赛，我晚起了一会，接着去加练，碰上了米老头，正好有人陪着聊天。没多久，家就在梅尔伍德对面的太子也来加练，整支队伍除了那几个病号，全都拖拖拉拉的来了。  
在渣叔开会前，亨德森和米尔纳决定召集球员们自己开个小会。  
“咱这几个大高个都去拍人墙，堵住左上角的射门角度就行。”范迪克想起来第三个丢球就咬牙切齿。  
拉拉纳说:“我在场边看的很清楚，我们场面占优，就差那点运气，到安菲尔德，我相信KOP们的歌声会给我们带来好运。而且，他们的年龄偏大，我们年轻，我们还有米老头能跑死他们。我相信你们。”  
不愧是当家主母啊。大家为队花的发言鼓掌。  
太子发言:“我觉得他们在细枝末节上特别叽叽歪歪，当然，换我们领先也会这样拖时间。算了，我也不知道我在说什么。”  
亨德森摸摸他的头以示安抚。  
这种球员之间的会议最大的好处就是提升球队凝聚力。  
纽卡斯尔的主教练是我们的前任贝尼特斯，十年前差一点就拿下杰队职业生涯最后一块拼图——英超冠军，他面色平静的和渣叔握手，派遣全主力阵容。  
我们打了个2比2，这和输球没什么区别，但比赛还没结束，有一个前场任意球的机会，太子去罚，范迪克却突然看穿一切，比手势，换小鲨鱼来。  
全队都信任这个高大的荷兰人，而确实收到了奇效，奥里吉真是我们的福星，他打进了绝杀球。  
我们把英超争冠的悬念保留到了最后一轮。  
第二回合赛前开会布置战术，和我们自己开会的结果有相似之处。渣叔还强调了向球童要求的细节以及防止阴招。  
巴萨球员来安菲尔德踩场，苏亚雷斯和库蒂尼奥在队徽前合影，发到ins上，我看了就有种吃了夹生饭的不适感。拉拉纳看到后，叹了一口气:“留下的话，他会是传奇。”  
“逆转多特那时候看他跟杰队一样的挥手，当不上外籍正队长，起码也是个能带着袖标出场的人。”我难以释怀，拉拉纳拍拍我的肩膀，不再多说。  
正式比赛那天，漫天的嘘声用来欢迎两个前队友。  
我陪阿利松热身，这个巴西人相当平静，丝毫不见卡里乌斯身上那种紧张感。这心态，真好。  
下场时，我和阿利松恰好和荷兰小太阳西莱森碰到了，他似乎也想离队，我们三个握手致意。  
回到更衣室，渣叔进行最后的动员:“都他娘的给老子动起来，给那帮加泰罗尼亚人看看咱们有种吗！”亨德森起来讲话:“我们不拼的话，对得起场外支持我们的球迷吗！赛季初我就说我们的目标是进军马德里！都他娘的忘了吗？”  
我手机提示音响了一下，快开始比赛了，我没去动手机，和拉拉纳菲尔米诺还有小隆包去替补席上坐定。  
苏亚雷斯开球，嘘声更加刺耳。  
全员疯狗一样的跑动，从后腰位置上解脱后换了位置得到第二春的亨德森疯狂前插，两个边后卫向前推进成了边锋。  
巴萨犯了和米兰一样的错误，就是不该放松警惕。  
亨德森的一脚射门被特尔施特根扑出，天选之子奥里吉出现在后点，补射得分。  
这是比赛的第七分钟，我们还有时间。  
奥里吉压根没想着庆祝，亨德森怕特尔施特根拖延时间，抱着球去中圈。这场比赛打后腰的法比尼奥和罗伯逊跟巴萨十号杠上了，我都很好奇，他仨啥时候结下的仇。  
渣叔担心的受伤问题出现了，而且倒下的是我们的队长，他扭伤了膝盖，表情很痛苦，拉拉纳都打算起身去热身时，亨德森起身，脸色惨白的接着去战斗。  
罗伯逊被苏亚雷斯的撩阴腿伤了，还好，他也能坚持比赛。  
上半场我们1比0领先，我准备回更衣室，看见米尔纳和亨德森肩并肩一起走，米尔纳叫住我:“西蒙，过来。”  
我不明所以，但当亨德森的体重压在我胳膊上，我知道发生了什么，我的队长已经撑不住了。我们装作讨论赛况的样子，走回更衣室，确定离开外界视线，亨德森不再忍受伤痛，呻【怕瓶我也只能之夜【吟出声，我赶紧扛着他躺到医疗床上，罗伯逊也躺在一边。  
罗伯逊告诉渣叔他没办法坚持比赛，眼里带泪，渣叔摸摸他的头:“没事，gini你去热身。”  
荷兰人转身出门。  
亨德森疼的捶床:“把止疼药拿来，我他妈忍不住了，艹。”队医看向渣叔，渣叔点头同意，然后亨德森吃下了过量的止疼药:“我要打封闭！我他妈得上场比赛！艹！打啊！”  
拉拉纳摇头:“不要这样，乔丹。”  
这让我想起来丹队打封闭的那天晚上，我转身去浴室，把蓬蓬头开凉水至最大，头伸进水流，屏蔽亨德森的惨叫与自己的抽泣。  
突然间有人拍我的肩膀:“西蒙。”我伸手关上水龙头，抹了一把脸上的水和泪:“阿老师？”  
他很担忧:“怎么了，西蒙。”  
我摇头:“没事，只是想起来一些过去的事情。”  
“有什么事情你可以跟我说，我们都是门将。”  
我给了他一个大大的拥抱:“谢谢你，阿老师。”  
打完封闭，亨德森在队医的帮助下恢复运动能力，脸色稍微好看了一些。渣叔鼓励大家照着上半场去踢，就一定能有好结果。  
太子带球就是往前突，然后传中找人，管他马内还是谁能抢到落点，好吧，是后排突然插上的gini进球，还顺便把马大腿给撞到。  
Gini没有庆祝，把小狮子特尔施特根放倒，扒开他手臂，抢过球就去中圈开球。  
现在有了VAR后，裁判会看回放，确认进球有效才开球，看口型gini嘴不太干净，马内拍他的手臂，示意他安静听裁判的。  
裁判指向中圈，证明我们把比分改成了2比3。  
这场比赛，那些能来的05级前辈都来了，杰队海队杜德克加西亚里瑟都在看台上为我们加油。真的是天佑红军，沙奇里的传中、gini的进球方式还有时间点，都跟14年前的那个夜晚一模一样——54分钟，gini头球破门。  
3比3，我们无限接近逆转。  
这时候大家才开始庆祝进球，而巴萨彻底被我们打没精气神了，没有球员能站出来鼓励队友。  
在YNWA的歌声中没人能战胜我们，太子又一次突突到前场，他十分鸡贼的向前传，故意要了个角球。小球童快速把球还给太子，太子发现位置不行，得换沙奇里，瑞士小鲨鱼正往角旗区走，太子突然间快发角球，没有任何防守队员阻挡，直接传到门前的奥里吉脚下。  
4比3，我们创造了安菲尔德奇迹2.0版本。  
领先后，自然而然的加强防守，两个箭头前锋马内和奥里吉甚至回防到本方禁区，这样高强度的冲刺使得奥里吉抽筋，无法坚持比赛。  
补时阶段的一分一秒都是折磨，最后一分钟，米尔纳和gini跟对方球员抢一个角球，纵使乳酸检测第一的米尔纳也坚持不住，他用双脚夹住球，跪在地上护球，gini踩着球不让巴萨球员勾走。  
终于那声哨响，我们进军马德里。  
亨德森躺在地上痛苦的挣扎，比赛的紧张劲过去，疼痛开始反噬，好在拉拉纳把他拉进怀里。  
我去跟西莱森还有特尔施特根握手，我看着特尔施特根一个人去跟巴萨球迷谢场，那个背影让人感觉很安心，下一任德国主力门将和队长就是他，小狮子。  
队员们跳着唱着哭着，庆祝这难得的胜利。  
突然间广播里放起来YNWA，全场球迷一起唱，我们在KOP看台前与球迷一起庆祝。  
里瑟作为记者采访亨德森，眼神全是自家孩子怎么能这么厉害的骄傲，而拉拉纳就站在不远处，温柔的等待亨德森。  
萨拉赫从看台下来，洛夫伦又在ins上直播，萨拉赫拍拍自己衣服上的never give up字样，范迪克说:“我太太第一次怀孕的时候也是这样。”  
完了，全员洛夫伦化。  
我看了看更衣室，没发现阿利松的身影:“咱阿老师呢？”  
“不知道，要不去找找他？”小隆包这么说，我和他一起去找主力门将。  
我隐约看到了库蒂尼奥的背影，我比手势示意小隆包安静，跟在我身后，小隆包脱下球鞋，同样感受到了八卦的气息，准备录音。  
“ali，我喜欢你……”库蒂尼奥的声音带着哭腔。  
小隆包眼睛瞪的特别大，我也傻眼了。  
“对不起，如果你能早点告诉我你的心意，其实我……在国青……那时候我觉得你太有魔力了。”  
“那现在呢？”库蒂尼奥哭着问，阿利松摇了摇头:“对不起，我的恋人是这个球队的主教练，尤尔根-克洛普。”  
“啥？”  
“你没听错，我们在一起了。”  
后面的内容我和小隆包没有听，看热闹到这种程度已经超出所有人的预想。  
我俩躲在杂物间，相顾无言，同时发出“卧槽”的声音，我拿过小隆包的手机:“我觉得这段录音不能留。”  
“你抓紧删了吧。”小隆包眼神涣散:“咱俩就当没发生这事。谁能想到那个叛徒和阿老师曾经暧昧过，他配不上我们阿老师。”  
“外人不好评价，走吧，回更衣室。”  
阿老师神色平静略有没落，我坐他旁边:“晋级还不高兴？”  
“太不真实了，像是一场梦。”他坦诚的说。  
“知道在利物浦踢球是什么感受了吧？一场梦，做了十四年。”


	22. Chapter 22

23  
赛前欧足联召集了一波球星为这场比赛造热度，他们在市中心的一个五人制球场踢球，效力过利物浦的前辈们自然是大力出奇迹的吹我们给我们鼓励。  
其实给我们带来无尽力量源泉的是随队出征的KOP，他们把马德里占领了，变成了默西塞德，在广场上和随队歌手一起唱歌，像是每个主场比赛一样肆意挥洒着对我们的爱。  
这几天心理医生比较忙，我也不去关心谁去找谁了，毕竟要尊重队友的隐私。平常的话，我睡不着可能就会用双手解决一下，累了就睡了，重大赛事之前还是要禁欲的。  
我翻来翻去，换了好几种睡姿还是睡不着，这次安排住单间，连个陪着说话的队友都没有。我拿着房卡出门，准备去健身房慢跑，一出门，在楼层的大厅里，一群队友聚一块看电影，阿利松抱着抱枕在那泪眼汪汪的，我凑过去一看，好嘛，长发公主。我找了个位置坐下来看电影。  
大家正七嘴八舌的争论下一部电影看什么的时候，渣叔走过来:“小伙子们，该去睡觉了。”  
确实不早了，我打了个哈欠，准备回去，渣叔对阿老师勾手，俩人并肩离开，他俩房间确实在同一个方向，但不挨着。小隆包趴我背上看够热闹，一脸失望的跳下来:“没劲。”  
比较自律的米尔纳和马内没有参与观影，作为队长的亨德森挨个提溜着队员回房间，然后才回到自己的房间休息。  
6月1号早上我醒的很早，在床上等了一会，亨德森挨个叫队员起来，我草草洗了把脸，出门却看到昨晚我们看电影的超大沙发上，一直嬉皮笑脸的小隆包在洛夫伦怀里哭到抽搐，萨拉赫也在一边轻轻拍打小隆包的背:“别哭了，小隆包。”  
我以为是小隆包的家人出了意外，渣叔这时候走过来:“怎么了，baby？”  
小隆包把鼻涕和眼泪全抹在洛夫伦衣服上，嘴唇发抖，说不出话来，洛夫伦平静的说:“雷耶斯突发车祸去世，咱家小隆包和他好的跟亲兄弟一样。”  
渣叔的大手抚摸小隆包的后脑勺:“别哭了，擦干眼泪去准备今天的训练和比赛，你可以去找后勤，看看他们能不能帮你印一件背心。”小隆包哭着点头，站起身，洛夫伦也有机会去换衣服。  
赛前的我们安静如鸡，我和阿老师去踩门线附近的草皮，阿老师对我说:“小隆包突然安静下来，还真不太习惯。”  
“在利物浦最黑暗的时候参军还不离不弃，证明了我们小隆包是个有情有义的汉子，加油，阿老师。”我与阿老师对拳。  
赛前我们见到了庞大的亲友团，阿隆索带着领养的四岁小公主终于出现在公众眼前，雷耶斯也是阿隆索当年的国家队队友，所以他抱着小公主说:“今天你莫雷诺哥哥心情不好，我们改天再找哥哥玩，好吗？”  
小公主点头，转身要阿老师抱抱:“papa，我过生日可不可以要阿老师这么大的熊啊？”  
怪不得他这么受小孩欢迎呢，原来是都把他当毛绒玩具了。  
年龄大一些的加西亚家的双胞胎儿子则很有礼貌的问我能不能合影，我点头同意，加西亚前辈为我们拍摄合影。  
今年有个很大的变化，是热刺主教练提出的，首发11人拍完合照后，全队再拍一张，渣叔也同意这个提议。  
正式开赛前，我们全场为雷耶斯默哀一分钟，小隆包差点在公众面前情绪失控哭出声。洛夫伦一直拍他肩膀，让他放松。  
说真的，我赛前想的是，我们和热刺那么熟，肯定得打到加时赛，甚至是点球决胜负。开场我们就拿到一个点球的机会，西索科在禁区内伸手指挥队友防守，那鸡贼得不行不行的马内那肯定是照着西索科的手臂就是一阵输出。  
头号点球手米老头在替补席上紧张的站起来，他之后是萨拉赫主罚，这时候也别讲究什么技巧了，直接就是大力出奇迹，这是我作为萨拉赫点球陪练的经验。  
开场不到3分钟，我们1比0领先，马内激动的跪在地上庆祝，被队长一个眼神瞪，接着爬起来准备开球。  
我们利物浦的球员绝不能跪地认怂。萨拉赫总算能弥补去年决赛的遗憾了。  
热刺还年轻，他们阵型有点慌乱，我们这边也想趁着这口气再下一城，好嘛，可真是英超内战——球就没怎么落地。我看了都蒙圈了，啥玩意啊。我问队花:“你们英国人就这么踢球的？”  
“那也不能怪我啊。”  
我们想猥琐发育一波，苟住1比0，但热刺抓住这机会摁着我们摩擦，要不说马内鸡贼呢，他就上抢，然后向前带球，然后换成了我们摩擦热刺。  
我们领先结束上半场。  
渣叔表扬了马内的作用，同时警告菲尔米诺再没状态就把他换下来:“在决赛，别想场面好看不好看，能赢球就行。”  
大家抓紧时间补充能量，为可能到来的加时赛做准备。  
下半场比赛证明了贵的缺点只有贵这一点，范迪克简直就是后防的定海神针，还能顶上去当高中锋使。菲尔米诺状态还是不好，渣叔用奥里吉换下他。  
还是像上半场满天飞球，我跟菲尔米诺开玩笑:“多看英超不用担心颈椎病。”菲尔米诺认同渣叔做法，他笑着说:“但是会有心脏病。”  
奥里吉一上，我就觉得这事稳了。  
热刺就跟回光返照一样，频频得手，玩命的找机会射门，去年卡里乌的表现让我害怕，好在阿利松发挥相当稳定，我都想跪下来喊他爸爸。  
Gini被换下场，上米老头。  
果然，80多分钟，伟大的左后卫罗伯逊后场长传找萨拉赫和马内，他俩跑位慢了一点，热刺后卫顶出底线。  
绝杀多特那球就是米尔纳开的，这次米尔纳一个角球去找范迪克，范迪克踢疵了，整个禁区都乱成了一锅粥，马蒂普努力在混战中护球，传给奥里吉，奥里吉就站在那个位置上，带了几步球打远角。  
天降神兵奥里吉，欧冠三脚打门全部命中。  
这时候距离比赛结束最多还有五分钟，我们2比0领先，我们中场没开香槟，对方又没有莱万，逆转是不可能的了。渣叔用中后卫戈麦斯换下冲刺一整场的马内，就是猥琐发育等待裁判吹哨。  
最终，我们圆梦马德里。  
我和小隆包直接奔着阿利松去了，我抗起他，直接喊:“阿老师，你是我爸爸！”  
范迪克躺在地上发泄情绪，亨德森抱着拉拉纳抽泣，做利物浦队长真的是太难了。  
我去跟小茉莉庆祝胜利，在我人生的大日子，她一定要在场，她和没几个人的太太团坐在一起，顺便逗几个小孩子玩。  
渣叔跟热刺球员还有裁判握手后，直接上树阿老师，还亲吻他的脸颊，真没眼看。  
“我今天明天得和他们一起庆祝，对不起了。”我向小茉莉道歉，小茉莉摆手:“没关系。”可她那眼神分明是在AO3上又看到了什么。  
我们在亨德森的带领下，分两列，列队欢送裁判和热刺球员，虽然热刺输了，他们也很难又再次进决赛的机会，但他们表现的很职业，带着眼泪和我们握手。  
亨德森提议让渣叔和米尔纳与他一起捧杯，渣叔摇头，米尔纳对我们说:“这是咱哼豆的大日子，他得拿着这个奖杯跟咱队花求婚。所以谁都别跟他抢，谁抢我铲谁。”  
“好吧，亚当，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”亨德森顺坡下驴，拉拉纳红着脸和他十指相扣:“我愿意。”  
“切~”  
渣叔带我们上台领奖，亨德森殿后，我们一起低垂着手臂，与举杯的亨德森一起，庆祝我们是冠军。  
漫天的银色纸片盖不住我们的笑容，亨德森跟洛夫伦讨价还价，能不能把舌吻换成浅吻，拉拉纳却选择直接亲亨德森脸颊，亨德森顺手搂住他，一起向镜头展示奖牌。毕竟利物浦从2005年以来就有夺冠后队长和伴侣接吻的传统。  
满足了记者们的八卦心，我们走到球迷区，跟远征的球迷们分享登顶欧洲的荣光。  
我们回到更衣室后，菲尔米诺拿出发胶，挨个给队友整造型，洛夫伦抱着萨拉赫在那亲个不停，我拿起手机准备直播呢，卡里乌斯的祝福短信准时收到。  
我也不知道脑子怎么想的，直接跟他视频聊天。  
“洛里！罗恩！”我跟那对情侣打招呼，他们好像是在家里，布置的还算温馨。  
卡里乌斯很激动的挥舞着手中的利物浦围巾:“你们太厉害了！”还不小心抽到了齐勒。  
缓过神来的小隆包和范迪克还有马内拉着奖杯蹦迪，我招呼他们往这边看:“洛里跟我视频呢，给个镜头。”我切换至前置摄像头，张伯伦突然间加入庆祝队伍，一起对着卡里乌斯唱歌。  
卡里乌斯声音逐渐哽咽:“对……不……”小隆包拆插话:“哥儿们，都过去了。”  
“对不起……今天应该是你们庆祝卫冕的日子……”  
我叫住一个随队记者，我举着视频界面，让记者拍下我们跨越时空的合影。  
齐勒跟我们说了抱歉的话，然后挂断了视频。  
我们是发自真心的希望卡里乌斯能在奇迹之城获得新生。  
难过的情绪没持续太久，大家又投入了新一轮的庆祝活动中。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
赛前欧足联召集了一波球星为这场比赛造热度，他们在市中心的一个五人制球场踢球，效力过利物浦的前辈们自然是大力出奇迹的吹我们给我们鼓励。  
其实给我们带来无尽力量源泉的是随队出征的KOP，他们把马德里占领了，变成了默西塞德，在广场上和随队歌手一起唱歌，像是每个主场比赛一样肆意挥洒着对我们的爱。  
这几天心理医生比较忙，我也不去关心谁去找谁了，毕竟要尊重队友的隐私。平常的话，我睡不着可能就会用双手解决一下，累了就睡了，重大赛事之前还是要禁欲的。  
我翻来翻去，换了好几种睡姿还是睡不着，这次安排住单间，连个陪着说话的队友都没有。我拿着房卡出门，准备去健身房慢跑，一出门，在楼层的大厅里，一群队友聚一块看电影，阿利松抱着抱枕在那泪眼汪汪的，我凑过去一看，好嘛，长发公主。我找了个位置坐下来看电影。  
大家正七嘴八舌的争论下一部电影看什么的时候，渣叔走过来:“小伙子们，该去睡觉了。”  
确实不早了，我打了个哈欠，准备回去，渣叔对阿老师勾手，俩人并肩离开，他俩房间确实在同一个方向，但不挨着。小隆包趴我背上看够热闹，一脸失望的跳下来:“没劲。”  
比较自律的米尔纳和马内没有参与观影，作为队长的亨德森挨个提溜着队员回房间，然后才回到自己的房间休息。  
6月1号早上我醒的很早，在床上等了一会，亨德森挨个叫队员起来，我草草洗了把脸，出门却看到昨晚我们看电影的超大沙发上，一直嬉皮笑脸的小隆包在洛夫伦怀里哭到抽搐，萨拉赫也在一边轻轻拍打小隆包的背:“别哭了，小隆包。”  
我以为是小隆包的家人出了意外，渣叔这时候走过来:“怎么了，baby？”  
小隆包把鼻涕和眼泪全抹在洛夫伦衣服上，嘴唇发抖，说不出话来，洛夫伦平静的说:“雷耶斯突发车祸去世，咱家小隆包和他好的跟亲兄弟一样。”  
渣叔的大手抚摸小隆包的后脑勺:“别哭了，擦干眼泪去准备今天的训练和比赛，你可以去找后勤，看看他们能不能帮你印一件背心。”小隆包哭着点头，站起身，洛夫伦也有机会去换衣服。  
赛前的我们安静如鸡，我和阿老师去踩门线附近的草皮，阿老师对我说:“小隆包突然安静下来，还真不太习惯。”  
“在利物浦最黑暗的时候参军还不离不弃，证明了我们小隆包是个有情有义的汉子，加油，阿老师。”我与阿老师对拳。  
赛前我们见到了庞大的亲友团，阿隆索带着领养的四岁小公主终于出现在公众眼前，雷耶斯也是阿隆索当年的国家队队友，所以他抱着小公主说:“今天你莫雷诺哥哥心情不好，我们改天再找哥哥玩，好吗？”  
小公主点头，转身要阿老师抱抱:“papa，我过生日可不可以要阿老师这么大的熊啊？”  
怪不得他这么受小孩欢迎呢，原来是都把他当毛绒玩具了。  
年龄大一些的加西亚家的双胞胎儿子则很有礼貌的问我能不能合影，我点头同意，加西亚前辈为我们拍摄合影。  
今年有个很大的变化，是热刺主教练提出的，首发11人拍完合照后，全队再拍一张，渣叔也同意这个提议。  
正式开赛前，我们全场为雷耶斯默哀一分钟，小隆包差点在公众面前情绪失控哭出声。洛夫伦一直拍他肩膀，让他放松。  
说真的，我赛前想的是，我们和热刺那么熟，肯定得打到加时赛，甚至是点球决胜负。开场我们就拿到一个点球的机会，西索科在禁区内伸手指挥队友防守，那鸡贼得不行不行的马内那肯定是照着西索科的手臂就是一阵输出。  
头号点球手米老头在替补席上紧张的站起来，他之后是萨拉赫主罚，这时候也别讲究什么技巧了，直接就是大力出奇迹，这是我作为萨拉赫点球陪练的经验。  
开场不到3分钟，我们1比0领先，马内激动的跪在地上庆祝，被队长一个眼神瞪，接着爬起来准备开球。  
我们利物浦的球员绝不能跪地认怂。萨拉赫总算能弥补去年决赛的遗憾了。  
热刺还年轻，他们阵型有点慌乱，我们这边也想趁着这口气再下一城，好嘛，可真是英超内战——球就没怎么落地。我看了都蒙圈了，啥玩意啊。我问队花:“你们英国人就这么踢球的？”  
“那也不能怪我啊。”  
我们想猥琐发育一波，苟住1比0，但热刺抓住这机会摁着我们摩擦，要不说马内鸡贼呢，他就上抢，然后向前带球，然后换成了我们摩擦热刺。  
我们领先结束上半场。  
渣叔表扬了马内的作用，同时警告菲尔米诺再没状态就把他换下来:“在决赛，别想场面好看不好看，能赢球就行。”  
大家抓紧时间补充能量，为可能到来的加时赛做准备。  
下半场比赛证明了贵的缺点只有贵这一点，范迪克简直就是后防的定海神针，还能顶上去当高中锋使。菲尔米诺状态还是不好，渣叔用奥里吉换下他。  
还是像上半场满天飞球，我跟菲尔米诺开玩笑:“多看英超不用担心颈椎病。”菲尔米诺认同渣叔做法，他笑着说:“但是会有心脏病。”  
奥里吉一上，我就觉得这事稳了。  
热刺就跟回光返照一样，频频得手，玩命的找机会射门，去年卡里乌的表现让我害怕，好在阿利松发挥相当稳定，我都想跪下来喊他爸爸。  
Gini被换下场，上米老头。  
果然，80多分钟，伟大的左后卫罗伯逊后场长传找萨拉赫和马内，他俩跑位慢了一点，热刺后卫顶出底线。  
绝杀多特那球就是米尔纳开的，这次米尔纳一个角球去找范迪克，范迪克踢疵了，整个禁区都乱成了一锅粥，马蒂普努力在混战中护球，传给奥里吉，奥里吉就站在那个位置上，带了几步球打远角。  
天降神兵奥里吉，欧冠三脚打门全部命中。  
这时候距离比赛结束最多还有五分钟，我们2比0领先，我们中场没开香槟，对方又没有莱万，逆转是不可能的了。渣叔用中后卫戈麦斯换下冲刺一整场的马内，就是猥琐发育等待裁判吹哨。  
最终，我们圆梦马德里。  
我和小隆包直接奔着阿利松去了，我抗起他，直接喊:“阿老师，你是我爸爸！”  
范迪克躺在地上发泄情绪，亨德森抱着拉拉纳抽泣，做利物浦队长真的是太难了。  
我去跟小茉莉庆祝胜利，在我人生的大日子，她一定要在场，她和没几个人的太太团坐在一起，顺便逗几个小孩子玩。  
渣叔跟热刺球员还有裁判握手后，直接上树阿老师，还亲吻他的脸颊，真没眼看。  
“我今天明天得和他们一起庆祝，对不起了。”我向小茉莉道歉，小茉莉摆手:“没关系。”可她那眼神分明是在AO3上又看到了什么。  
我们在亨德森的带领下，分两列，列队欢送裁判和热刺球员，虽然热刺输了，他们也很难又再次进决赛的机会，但他们表现的很职业，带着眼泪和我们握手。  
亨德森提议让渣叔和米尔纳与他一起捧杯，渣叔摇头，米尔纳对我们说:“这是咱哼豆的大日子，他得拿着这个奖杯跟咱队花求婚。所以谁都别跟他抢，谁抢我铲谁。”  
“好吧，亚当，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”亨德森顺坡下驴，拉拉纳红着脸和他十指相扣:“我愿意。”  
“切~”  
渣叔带我们上台领奖，亨德森殿后，我们一起低垂着手臂，与举杯的亨德森一起，庆祝我们是冠军。  
漫天的银色纸片盖不住我们的笑容，亨德森跟洛夫伦讨价还价，能不能把舌吻换成浅吻，拉拉纳却选择直接亲亨德森脸颊，亨德森顺手搂住他，一起向镜头展示奖牌。毕竟利物浦从2005年以来就有夺冠后队长和伴侣接吻的传统。  
满足了记者们的八卦心，我们走到球迷区，跟远征的球迷们分享登顶欧洲的荣光。  
我们回到更衣室后，菲尔米诺拿出发胶，挨个给队友整造型，洛夫伦抱着萨拉赫在那亲个不停，我拿起手机准备直播呢，卡里乌斯的祝福短信准时收到。  
我也不知道脑子怎么想的，直接跟他视频聊天。  
“洛里！罗恩！”我跟那对情侣打招呼，他们好像是在家里，布置的还算温馨。  
卡里乌斯很激动的挥舞着手中的利物浦围巾:“你们太厉害了！”还不小心抽到了齐勒。  
缓过神来的小隆包和范迪克还有马内拉着奖杯蹦迪，我招呼他们往这边看:“洛里跟我视频呢，给个镜头。”我切换至前置摄像头，张伯伦突然间加入庆祝队伍，一起对着卡里乌斯唱歌。  
卡里乌斯声音逐渐哽咽:“对……不……”小隆包拆插话:“哥儿们，都过去了。”  
“对不起……今天应该是你们庆祝卫冕的日子……”  
我叫住一个随队记者，我举着视频界面，让记者拍下我们跨越时空的合影。  
齐勒跟我们说了抱歉的话，然后挂断了视频。  
我们是发自真心的希望卡里乌斯能在奇迹之城获得新生。  
难过的情绪没持续太久，大家又投入了新一轮的庆祝活动中。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
我们转战酒店，我们的家人在那里等我们，05-07级的前辈们已经喝上了。他们与我们拥抱后，分别找位置坐下。  
阿利松与驻唱歌手交谈几句:“赛前我说了，如果我们夺冠，就给大家唱歌！为我们的队长队花，momo和德扬，献上一首you must love me。”  
阿老师的声音特别适合唱这种情歌，萨拉赫红着脸给阿利松打call，拉拉纳心安理得靠在亨德森怀里拍视频。  
渣叔端着啤酒，笑开了花。殊不知他的笑容已经被洛夫伦拍下，在排除阿利松的群聊里分享。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:艹，搞教练，牛逼，这是真牛逼。  
梅尔伍德第一美:我觉得我搞队长就够刺激了……  
荷兰唯一指挥官:你们这样编排教练好吗？  
欧元取代法币:不不不你们没有发现问题所在，亚当说是他搞得队长，@只会回传亨德森，队长你能忍吗？  
只会回传亨德森:谁给我改的群昵称！  
我和小茉莉在一边试吃甜点，看看能不能在我们的店里做出来，阿利松叫我去跟两位前辈合影。  
雷纳还很好奇为什么卡里乌斯没来，我跟他解释原因，杜德克拍了拍我们三个现役门将的肩膀:“活着就行。”  
夜深了，太太团带着儿子们去睡了。眼看没外人了，卡拉格抢下来话筒:“同志们，属于男人的夜生活开始了！”大内队长一脸无奈:“喝多了，不用管他。”  
“我有种我被卖了的预感。”杰队太了解卡拉格了，卡拉格拿出一包pocky:“在场的情侣一对来一根。”  
“你要干嘛？”大内队长问道。  
卡拉格叼着pocky，直接往大内队长嘴里怼，大内队长自然挣扎，围观的我们起哄，卡拉格用手拿到一段饼干:“懂了吧？留下长的，喝酒，全吃没的，也得喝。”  
这基本上就等于清水嘛。  
“Jerzy？”卡拉格挑眉，杜德克放轻松的叼了一根，含糊不清的说:“来吧，路易斯。”  
加西亚轻轻的叼住另一端，然后俩人一起向中间啃，最终留下了一点碎片。杰队说:“这也没多好玩啊？”  
“你等着，下一对情侣，阿格和斯科特尔。”卡拉格完全控场了，对于在更衣室里就不可描述的他们，这真不是事，阿格叼着饼干，但卡拉格又开始作妖了:“换姿势。”  
“你牛逼。”斯科特尔就想知道自家副队能有多么能搞事。  
“丹尼尔坐在椅子上，马丁在他背后低头吻丹尼尔。”  
阿格笑着抬头，斯科特尔同样低头幸福的笑，然后俩人直接啃完了整根饼干。斯科特尔认罚，不用卡拉格讲，拿起一瓶啤酒就吹了。  
“阿兰？”卡拉格对里瑟和阿兰史密斯下手了，里瑟点头:“来吧，你想怎么玩。”  
“里瑟背着阿兰，里瑟回头跟阿兰接吻。”  
里瑟轻松的背起男朋友，结果阿兰一嘴就饼干怼里瑟口腔内壁上，疼的里瑟当场叫出来了，饼干自然就会比较长，看的我们都快笑死了。  
他俩人去一边解决问题去。“队长？”卡拉格挑眉，阿隆索放轻松的叼了一根，含糊不清的说:“my hero my mate。”  
“xabi需要上树斯蒂文，就像你们十四年前做的那样。”  
这话一说，大家稍微沉默了，杰队眼睛湿润了:“来吧，xabi。”  
杰队张开双臂，阿隆索轻轻跳上去，深情对视，俩人一起向中间啃，最终留下了一点碎片。杰拉德说:“这也没多好玩啊？”  
卡拉格皱眉:“你确定？下一对情侣，德扬和momo，不为难我们法老王了，就最简单的。”  
红着脸的momo坐在椅子上以弥补他们的身高差，洛夫伦微微下蹲，特别甜腻。小隆包发出嘘声:“还能不能在坚持一会。”洛夫伦一个中指比回去。  
轮到哼花，我们这群队友开始起哄，卡拉格一脸奸笑:“冠军队长，来吧，你坐在沙发上，然后，亚当跨坐在你身上。”  
越来越会玩了，果然重头戏在后面。  
红透了的队花坐在队长小腹，俩人对视，气氛逐渐焦灼。亨德森对视着，不由自主的说:“我爱你。”  
换来嘘声一片。  
他们吃的饼干渣是最短的，最长的是杜德克那对，杜德克和加西亚喝了交杯酒。  
气氛已经被调动起来了，大家都在期待卡拉格还能怎么玩。  
“今天，我们的两位冠军队长和他的伴侣都在这里，他们都曾携手为利物浦征战过，斯蒂文和xabi常年异地恋，趁着我们再次登顶欧洲的机会，我们应该给他们还有哼花创造更多亲密接触的机会。”  
卡拉格继续奸笑道:“就看究竟是现任队长还是前任队长的肺活量好，来，舌吻。”  
我不好意思的看向四周，却发现渣叔靠在吧台前看热闹，阿利松顶在渣叔身后蹭来蹭去，渣叔还蹭回去。  
再扭头，里瑟和阿兰史密斯已经撕扯着离开会场。  
我还是看队长怎么搞吧。  
队花和阿隆索躺在地毯上，队长分别趴在他们伴侣身上准备做俯卧撑，卡拉格跪在地上拿着手机计时:“来，下去，亲上，我不喊停都别起来，谁先硬了谁就算输。”  
杰拉德舌吻同时不忘竖中指。  
起起伏伏几分钟后，杰拉德趴在阿隆索身上不起来了，脸通红的说:“让他们都走开。”  
“队长还行不行啦？”卡大嗓笑出鸡叫声。  
“小别胜新婚你这种天天见的怎么会懂，卧槽你们都让开行不行！”杰拉德闷声说道。  
另一边的哼花二人十分淡定的起身，招呼年轻队员们散伙，给老队长留下空间。渣叔不知道去哪里了，我推着脸通红的阿老师与我们一起离开。  
我和阿老师的房间在不同的方向，先经过他的房间，走一段距离才到我的房间，而且中间还有拐角。我看到阿老师进房间，然后换了一身衣服出门，我躲到拐角处发消息:换衣服出去了，你俩那边注意。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:我和德扬收到。  
又过了一会，小隆包说渣叔进屋了。  
我怕小隆包又要作死:你俩赶紧撤吧，给他俩留下空间。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:得令。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
我就基本上没睡着，顶着黑眼圈去吃早饭，那群纵欲过度的狗男男们更是走路发飘，步伐不自然。  
渣叔走路有点一瘸一拐，他与队员还有工作人员握手庆祝，脸上都是被爱情所滋润的红晕。我戳了戳隔壁的小隆包，小隆包做了个没眼看的表情。  
大家坐飞机回利物浦，阿利松十分  
不幸的走在洛夫伦和萨拉赫之间，洛夫伦非要跟萨拉赫挨着坐，他跟复读机上身一样开始重复momo，阿老师让开道路，少女德扬蹦蹦跳跳的追上萨拉赫，跟他手牵手找座位。  
我带上眼罩想抓紧时间睡会觉，迷迷糊糊听见小隆包在喊门将，我下意识的摘下眼罩:“谁喊我？”  
小隆包十分作妖的扑到我怀里，故意在我肩膀蹭来蹭去:“人家也要米妮老师抱抱。”  
我已经不吃小隆包这一套了:“是不是我还要亲亲抱抱举高高？”小隆包小声说:“用胳膊挡住我打字，有实锤。”  
依言行之。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:阿老师胸口的红印子简直没眼看。  
瑞士小鲨鱼:所以你刚才作妖是有别的目的？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:临走之前不得把阿老师诈出来我走的不安心。  
是啊，小隆包和斯图里奇确定离队，我也想离队，算了，庆祝后再跟渣叔谈吧。  
洛夫伦又在那开始讲他们国家队那对门将和后卫的爱情故事，那眼神频频抛向阿老师，一直在拱火。阿老师以不变应万变，就是不配合洛夫伦演出。  
我因为换充电宝晚上大巴车一会，萨拉赫洛夫伦沙奇里还有渣叔坐在最后面，车头留给队长队花副队和队储太子爷，我在中间找个位子坐。  
阿老师上来的比我还晚，他找座位，洛夫伦一脚就把沙奇里踹开:“阿老师，这边有空位！”  
顿时，车尾处就成了谈恋爱的区域。  
利物浦是个小渔村，50万人口，5万在马德里还来不及撤回，据媒体航拍传来的消息，有70万人来到巡游的现场。  
我还在红色的人群中看到了埃弗顿的蓝色球衣，那哥儿们端着啤酒跟着KOP一起摇摆，仿佛他在庆祝埃弗顿夺冠。好吧，夺冠是一件快乐的事。  
Gini在ins上直播，突然间手机从大巴车上摔下去，他像见了蜘蛛的女孩子一样尖叫，车速很慢，球迷帮他捡起来扔到车上，手机没坏，还在直播，荷兰傻小子从车上拿了一件签名文化衫送给这个球迷。  
经过阿尔伯特港口时，船只为我们放礼炮，漫天的红色烟火让人看不清眼前的一切。我很喜欢也很感激KOP带给我们的这场夏日梦境，至于明年的伊斯坦布尔，会有新门将陪你们庆祝。  
球迷们起哄，要求亨德森和拉拉纳再现胜利之吻，小隆包仗着自己的长相开始挑事:“队长，你别怂，谁不知道你昨晚老二升旗多高。”  
“我艹你俩爹！”气急败坏的亨德森口不择言，小隆包拿着手机:“你不亲，我就把这段录音发给他们。”  
“我真是服了你了。”亨德森无奈的耸肩:“来吧，亚当。”  
拉拉纳抬起下巴，闭上眼睛，亨德森像亲吻雪花一样，轻轻的落在拉拉纳双唇之上，背景是让人看不清现实的红色烟雾缭绕，那一瞬间时间都停滞了。  
小隆包把奖杯推到他们手边，两个人分开，一起举起冠军奖杯。  
哼花秀完恩爱后，kop们放过了我们。  
我坐在中部死亡自拍，突然间阿老师火急火燎从车厢后冲到前面，对着正在接受采访的范迪克就是亲一口。  
我和小隆包都震惊了，这什么操作，出轨队友？  
洛夫伦对我们敲敲手机屏幕，意思是进群聊。  
这次是在全队员群聊中。  
利记好声音:你们都知道了？  
埃及艳后:你当我们瞎啊？你看boss的眼神根本不对。  
瑞士小鲨鱼:我们还等着你公开呢，你凭本事当主力，秀个恩爱怕啥流言蜚语，是吧？  
海报制作专家:就是就是！  
荷兰唯一指挥官:我怕boss打断我的腿。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:你拿起棍来谁敢欺负你。  
荷兰唯一指挥官:你最近怎么嘴这么欠呢。  
打完这句话，范迪克长手一捞，小隆包被他夹在腋下:“有仇的报仇，过了这村就没这店了。”  
平时无法无天祸害梅尔伍德五年之久，无数人想打断小隆包的腿，看见他的脸也只能忍气吞声原谅他，今天花车巡游，那么多人在，小隆包也不能搞事，于是一群男人凑过去，把小隆包的耳垂弹红了。  
然后这小王八蛋就躲我怀里控诉队友不是人，除了还没和momo在一起的洛夫伦，也就我最配合他演出了:“不作死就不会死。”  
“守护全世界最好的米尼奥莱。”面对最后一人的背叛，小隆包对我竖中指。  
巡游到最后，大家都累的不想再动弹，花车开进梅尔伍德，强撑着活跃的队友们躺下就跟死狗一样。  
小隆包最先从花车上站起来:“都给我让道，我下去收拾东西。”“你这就走了？”法比尼奥实在不敢相信小隆包会是最先走的一个人，一听说小隆包要今天走人，躺尸的我们都站起来了。  
一直日天日地的小隆包突然间安静了，他红着眼睛往角落里躲:“别这样，我也很想等到我俩爹能回来一个啊，可是……”  
队长亨德森过去拥抱他:“梅尔伍德永远欢迎你。”  
“谢谢队长。”  
大家挨个与小隆包拥抱告别，最后一个是拉拉纳，小隆包拍了拍拉拉纳的肚子:“等我回来，我希望能看到一个小哼花出来……”  
果然，嘴不欠就不是小隆包，拉拉纳扭着他耳朵:“你少上AO3看小说，别以为我不知道你悄悄更新了我和乔丹的生子文。”  
合着我太太小茉莉追的文是我队友写的？  
牛逼，这是真牛逼。  
目送小隆包回更衣室收拾东西，我们已经很平静的看着阿老师和渣叔上了同一辆车，其他人各回各家。我也身心俱疲的回家收拾东西，准备去度假。  
现在我们有成绩，有稳定的阵容，还有追着渣叔屁股后面投钱买人的老板，绝对能留下核心球员，可我真的不想再坐板凳了，即使是给阿利松打替补。  
思来想去，我把转会想法告诉了经纪人和渣叔。  
这已经是巡游后的第二天中午，我给渣叔打电话:“boss，没打扰你吧？”  
“你说。”  
“我想转会离队。”  
渣叔叹了口气:“还是没能留下你，我的想法是俱乐部可以少要一点转会费，给你多争取点工资，谢谢你从2013年夏天以来为球队做出的贡献，无论是从更衣室还是球场上，你都是他们那个可以信任的西蒙，甚至还有有事找西蒙，不要打扰队长谈恋爱的说法，可惜没能在你走之前让你戴队长袖标出场一次。”  
“boss……”我嘴唇有点发抖。  
“别以为我不知道你们背地里下怎么算计我的，我也很担心因为我和阿利松的恋情会给你们，特别是你带来困扰，好在你们还是像以前那样与他相处。”  
“都是小隆包的主意，跟我和德扬没关系。”我习惯性的把锅甩给小隆包。  
渣叔笑了:“你可别替德扬甩锅，他俩就这么能闹，一个仗着长相调节球队气氛，另一个始终在作死的边缘挑战自己。哎，你希望谁来当这个替补门将？”  
我想了想，还是让卡里乌斯远离利物浦吧:“雷纳。”  
“确实，他是个不错的选择，来了就能用，可惜大honey十岁，不值得。”  
我随手就把渣叔卖给了小隆包:他喊阿老师honey。  
“那，我能知道俱乐部打算引进谁吗？”  
“西汉姆联的阿德里安，32岁。”  
“我相信俱乐部的引援。”  
“安菲尔德是你永远的家。”  
小茉莉问我要不要她来收拾东西，我拒绝了她，关于利物浦的一切，我还是自己慢慢整理吧。  
小隆包带迷你隆包来我家玩留下的娃娃，从丹队家带来的陶瓷盘子，萨拉赫从埃及带来纪念品，洛夫伦不知道从克罗地亚哪座山上扣下来一块能保佑夫妻感情和睦的石头，几个荷兰人送给我的木鞋，零零碎碎收拾了好多个纸箱子。  
我坐在箱子上，感叹过去几年间经历的跌宕起伏。  
终究还是有点舍不得啊。  
把行李委托给搬家公司，把房子交给中介，我一身轻松的飞回比利时，看我的队友们为了欧国联厮杀。  
虽然欧冠决赛阿老师表现的同样亮眼，但俱乐部决定为范迪克拿金球造势，后卫拿金球总比门将要简单些，哎，我只能抱抱自己。  
看着平日里穿红色的队友分别穿上了橙色和白色，我还有点不习惯，当然日常问候索斯盖特为什么不让亨德森当队长，我是无脑亨吹。  
没了马蒂普洛夫伦，范迪克在国家队的搭档是贾府小队长德里赫特，要是能把他骗来参军，至少二十年内我军无需担心后防。想是这么想，但不太实际，一山不容二虎，他俩风格略有相似。  
荷兰进入决赛，但他们还是没能摘掉无冕之王的称号，范迪克的金球奖可就飘了一些。  
Gini给我们发来了他们男足女足一起集训的视频，一群女孩子叽叽喳喳的说指望你们没戏了，还是看我们的。  
结果荷兰女足也输了决赛。陪我看比赛的小茉莉见女孩子们哭成那样，自己也哭到打嗝。  
加练，去咖啡店，我的假期就这么平淡的过去了。  
季前赛开始前，我收到了几分待遇不错的合同，过去就有主力位置的那种，也有英超球队报价，但我实在无法与利物浦为敌，我选择了布鲁日，不仅能远离英超，还有欧冠可以踢。  
我和小茉莉商量后决定把生小孩的计划提前，好希望是个女孩子，男孩子也不错。回到国内，我就有更多的时间陪孩子长大了。  
我们集合后去美国，没了小隆包，洛夫伦更加黏着萨拉赫，整个更衣室都安静了几分，我很怀念小隆包上天入地的闹腾。  
听渣叔说，俱乐部已经签下阿德里安，等我离开就官宣。可我还没想好该怎么跟队友们说，斯图里奇已经走了，剩下年份大的，也就只剩下亨德森了，在即将建立红色王朝的前夕，我却离开，哎。  
因为欧国联的比赛，范迪克晚回归几天，然后那群队友又开始在比赛中给我捅刀，我都怀疑他们是不是演我。  
与多特蒙德的那场比赛，大家实在是太熟了，赛前踩场教练组相互交谈，回归多特的胡梅尔斯十分亲昵的跟渣叔拥抱，我们的吉祥物小龙虾和多特吉祥物艾玛一起指挥全场球迷合唱YNWA，仿佛回到了那年逆转多特蒙德的安菲尔德。  
你看，随随便便的一点小东西都能勾起我很多很多的回忆，看来我年纪是真的大了。  
最后一场热身赛，我们又输了，气的亨德森和米尔纳没让我们回更衣室，直接在场边用国骂“招呼”我们，让我们醒醒脑子别做梦了。这种情况队长副队出面要比渣叔说更有效果。  
回利物浦，我住酒店，开始准备写我的告别信。  
打出第一句话“dear Reds”我就已经泣不成声，六年红军岁月岂是一封简简单单的告别信就能说清的。  
“效力利物浦六年之后，终于到了告别的时刻。能够代表世界上最大的俱乐部之一登场比赛，取得很多球员无法企及的荣誉是我的荣耀。  
我想要借此机会感谢球迷们无论在巅峰还是低谷的时刻都支持我。我也要感谢我效力利物浦期间的所有教练和主帅。他们的专业知识对我非常宝贵。  
这些年我和很多优秀的运动员一起分享这座球场，现在的球队阵容是我效力以来最强的利物浦。马德里的夜晚我永远不会忘，很高兴能够和这么一群优秀的小伙子一同分享。  
这是一段很棒的旅程，有过巅峰也有过低谷，也有中间一切平平淡淡的日子。将来回首我的安菲尔德生涯，我会始终带着愉悦的心情。我没有遗憾，我付出了我的全部，每一次带着骄傲身穿球衣登场，我都竭尽全力，怀着正义感和职业精神为利物浦效力。  
曾经是这个家庭的一份子，永远会是这个家庭的一份子。内心深处，我永远是一名Red。  
谢谢这些年的回忆，利物浦。未来一切好运。”  
发给经纪人和俱乐部后，我决定出门走走，以一个游客的身份把这几年没走过的利物浦的大街小巷走一走，不过一个小渔村，没多少景点，我最终还是坐在阿尔伯特港口边，什么也没想，静静的享受海风的吹拂，直到米尔纳问我怎么还没去训练，我才意识到还得去梅尔伍德。  
我们还有一场与曼城的社区盾杯，我想过渣叔会不会让我替利物浦出战最后一场比赛。  
阿利松还是首发。  
算了，还是希望利物浦能拿更多的冠军吧。  
美洲杯上还挺会扑点球的阿利松怎么回英超就不会动了，我在替补席上看的一脸懵逼，这都啥玩意啊。  
七冠王伟业只剩下六冠，渣叔让我们看完曼城庆祝，让浅蓝色的纸片在我们心上凌迟，反思自己的表现。  
回到更衣室，渣叔缓和了刚才的表情:“西蒙，还不说吗？”  
接过小隆包搞事担当的张震月第一反应:“你太太有了？”  
我想把他刚修养好的腿再打断怎么办？  
我面带微笑，但估计是笑比哭还难看:“我要转会去布鲁日，今天晚上就离队。”  
太子很遗憾的说:“我们还没给你准备散伙饭呢。”  
“你还吃？你看你肚子都多大了！”  
太子躲到一边去了。  
“我们也不差这一顿散伙饭，不想早说是怕影响大家备战季前赛。”  
队长亨德森起身与我拥抱，队友们挨个过来抱我，最后拥抱的是渣叔。  
我恨过他，也崇拜过他，如今所有的感情都无所谓了，因为我对利物浦的爱是forever的。  
离队前最后一件事就是接受离队采访，我都走了，他们还不肯放过我——记者是马内的女朋友蕾蒂。还是那些常规问题，我照着告别信背了一些答案。关掉录音设备后，我和蕾蒂深深的拥抱并祝她和马大善人长长久久。  
回国时利物浦难得晴空万里。空姐提醒乘客即将起飞，请关闭电子设备。太阳过于耀眼，手机没得玩，我不得不闭上眼睛，养精蓄锐。在引擎的轰鸣声中，我突然想起来一个严肃的哲学问题。  
如果能重来，我会不会选择再次经历这样百味杂陈的六年参军路。  
很显然，我会的。  
—end—


End file.
